Big Mistake
by Kat8790
Summary: Reba goes out and has fun for one night...maybe a little too much fun?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba sighed as she sat at her desk at her office downtown. She has been so bored since Van left. She was surprised by how much she missed his antics here at the office. They kept her entertained. She had finished all her work and she had nothing really to do. She didn't realize how much time Van took up most of her day, not that that was a bad thing. She really did miss him, their girl talks in the morning, and his goofiness. She smiled at the thought. He has been gone for a couple of months. She doesn't know why she is still thinking how much she misses her son-in-law at the office. Oh well, he was on to bigger and better things.

Her whole family was on to bigger and better things. Kyra's last year of high school was going by faster than anyone expected and that made Reba a little sad because Kyra mentioned she was going to be moving in with a couple of band mates once she graduated. Reba decided to support her on this because she didn't want their relationship to get messed up again. Kyra had actually wanted to go to the movies with her mother a couple of times and they had fun. Why would she want to ruin it by an argument she knew she wouldn't win? Kyra was eighteen and Reba knew she couldn't keep her at home forever. A mother could only dream.

When Kyra mentioned leaving it made her think that once she was gone it would be just her and Jake but Jake was growing up so fast that he didn't want to be in the house much anymore. He was always with his friends. He would be in high school soon and then he would graduate and she would be all alone. She wanted to spend as much time with Jake and Kyra as possible because the last great moments she would have a chance to have with them would soon pass right on by.

Barbara Jean and Brock were still around. Even though they really had no reason to be there, they still came around a lot. Reba thinks a lot of it had to do with them feeling bad because Reba was left home alone a lot. She did like the company but it did get annoying when they would just barge in like that. She sighed as she thought about what would happen once Jake left. She would really be truly alone. She didn't want to think about how alone she would be because it just made her think of how much of a life she didn't have. She would wake up, make breakfast, and drop Jake off at school, then go to work. She would then come home and cook dinner and fall asleep watching the ten o'clock news. That was her day.

She sighed and turned her head to the side as something caught her eye. She then immediately rolled her eyes and turned her face back to her computer screen. It was Victor Mariano. (I don't know if that is a name on any TV show or anything but it just came to my head. It seems familiar but I don't know where.) He was a new guy. He was going to be her partner to replace Van but her boss decided they were both better off on their own…because they argued too much. It wasn't like the arguments like her and Van had in the past. These arguments were different. She didn't know why but they were different. Vic Marino was tall, broad shoulders, black hair, green eyes, beautiful smile...he was hot. She had noticed of course because she was only human after all but he had such a big ego. He seemed to love to torture her. He was such a big flirt too and it drove her nuts how he would always ask her when she would run away with him. He was such a…man.

Reba shook her head to clear her mind of Vic. She really didn't want to think of him. She decided to log on to her computer and check her e-mail. She smiled when she saw the e-mail from Van. She laughed when she read he said he still missed their girl talks but things were going great with his work. She was truly happy for him. She had a couple from co-workers, one from Cheyenne, and a few from Barbara Jean. Reba rolled her eyes but smiled that Barbara Jean always sent her a few e-mails a day. After reading and replying to all she was about to log off when she got an instant message. That was weird because she didn't remember logging on to the instant message.

**SexyBeast:** How you doing sweetheart

Reba had no clue who it was from until the next message came up.

**SexyBeast:** When are you going to run away with me?

Reba rolled her eyes and looked over at Vic who was giving her his sweet smile. She glared.

**RamblinRedRose:** You know I could report a harassment charge on you right?

**SexyBeast:** You won't because you know you love me darling.

**RamblinRedRose:** What did I ever do to you?

**SexyBeast:** You haven't done anything to me honey. I am only messing with you. You can't take a joke can you?

**RamblinRedRose:** Sometimes you can go a little too far.

**SexyBeast:** I'm sorry. I'll stop. I won't bug you anymore.

**RamblinRedRose:** Is this a sincere apology?

**SexyBeast:** Of course it is

**RamblinRedRose:** Good.

Reba stopped there and stared at the screen waiting for a respond, little did she know he was concentrating on her, not on typing a message. She looked sad to him.

**SexyBeast:** Why so sad?

**RamblinRedRose:** What? I am not sad.

**SexyBeast:** Come on Red. Who do you think you're fooling?

**RamblinRedRose:** I was just thinking of my family, ok. They are all growing up and going away. My youngest will soon be going to high school and then to college. After he leaves I'll be alone. I am divorced and I am not even dating anyone, who's going to want some old divorcee…

Reba paused when she realized she had spilled her guts to a man she ha…strongly disliked.

**RamblinRedRose:** Wait, why am I telling you this?

**SexyBeast:** You needed to tell someone. You won't be truly alone. They will be around and as far as dating goes…I don't think you will have a problem because if you don't mind me saying…you look d*** good honey.

Reba stared at the screen and for a moment she forgot that he could see her, she blushed.

**SexyBeast:** You look even cuter when you blush.

She looked over at him and glared as he continued to smile at her.

**RamblinRedRose:** You know, I am going to go now.

**SexyBeast:** Don't leave! I was only giving you a compliment.

**RamblinRedRose:** Thank you for the compliment but I am leaving anyway. I am finished with my work and there is no point to waiting around here all day. I am going to ask if I can get the rest of the day off.

**SexyBeast:** You should go out and enjoy the afternoon. You do work hard.

**SexyBeast:** Hey, what do you say to going out with me tonight…as friends?

**RamblinRedRose:** I don't think so

**SexyBeast:** No wait…you could use a break. You work hard for your family and for this company and its Friday. Hang out with me tonight…please?

**RamblinRedRose:** That's the first time I heard you say please.

Reba thought about for a moment and looked over to Vic. He was staring at her with a pouting lip, begging her. Reba rolled her eyes.

**RamblingRedRose:** All right but just as friends

**SexyBeast:** All right! Party!

Reba couldn't help but laugh and smile.

**RamblingRedRose:** No partying ok, just good clean fun.

**SexyBeast:** All right. No wild parties. I'll see you tonight, eight o'clock and wear something fun.

Reba smiled and before she could say goodbye a little box in the corner popped up that said SexyBeast had signed off. She frowned and looked over to his desk to find it empty. She shrugged and gathered her stuff up before heading to her boss's office to ask if she could leave.

After she had permission to leave Reba let her hair down, literally, and walked to her car with a spring in her step. She was kind of glad she said yes to Vic. Sure he was annoying but he did say please and she did deserve to hang out, even with the egotistical pig Vic. She was tired of waiting on her family so much. She was determined to start having a life. She was going to go a little wild and carefree tonight but first she needed to find something to wear.

She went straight home and she was happy she came home to an empty house. She could relax for a while before she went out with Vic. As she was lying down on her bed she looked over at her closet. What should she wear? He said something fun so she figured jeans and a nice top would suffice. She didn't know why she just suddenly told him everything she was feeling, it wasn't like they were great friends. They never got along well. She didn't know why she said yes to hanging out with him tonight. She did need to get out but why with him? She shrugged and closed her eyes as she snuggled up to her pillow, ready to fall asleep.

She awoke a few hours later to a slamming of doors. She shot up in bed and groaned as she realized that some of her family was home. Maybe she shouldn't be so worried about being alone once Jake left. She walked down the stairs and saw her whole family in the living room. "Hey mom." Cheyenne said smiling.

Kyra was standing by the door getting some stuff together. She looked up when she saw her mother. "Mom, no need to worry about dinner, I have a gig tonight and on the way I am dropping off Jake at a friend's."

Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walks downstairs and instead of getting a 'Hey mom how was your day?' they told her not to worry about dinner. How could they just assume that she had nothing to do at night but make them dinner? Cheyenne smiled and then handed over Elizabeth to her. Reba was confused as Cheyenne started going off about Elizabeth's bed time and such, like she didn't know when her bedtime was. Besides her parents, Reba was the only other person Elizabeth seen everyday. "Wait a second." Reba said stopping her daughter. "Did you even ask if I would watch Elizabeth tonight?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "I just assumed you would. Van and I are going out with dad and Barbara Jean tonight. They have a babysitter for Henry. We knew you would have nothing to do tonight."

Reba's felt her blood beginning to boil as she listened to her daughter just assuming she had nothing to do. Reba smiled sweetly and handed Elizabeth back to her daughter. "What if I did have plans tonight?"

Cheyenne glanced at everyone and they all laughed. Cheyenne shook her head and handed Elizabeth back to her mother. "Yeah right, good one mom, she hasn't been fed dinner so…"

Reba didn't let her finish as she quickly handed Elizabeth back again. "I'm sorry but I can't watch her tonight. I do have plans and you're just going to have to find someone else." Reba walked into the kitchen to get some water and everyone seemed to follow.

Cheyenne looked sad. "Who will watch Elizabeth?"

Reba shrugged and stared at her daughter. "You should have thought about that before you just assumed that I am going to watch her."

Reba took her bottle of water and walked out of the kitchen. The clock chimed seven and she couldn't believe she had slept that long. She had only an hour to get ready and she wanted to shower. She was walking up the stairs when her daughter started again. "I get it mom. Good lesson, I learned well and I will never assume again. Now will you please watch Elizabeth?"

Reba turned around and stood at the top of the stairs. "I'm serious. I have plans tonight and you know what I don't know when I'll be home. For once I am going to let you guys worry where I will be. I am so sick of doing nothing but babysitting, cleaning, and cooking. I thought when Cheyenne and Van left I would have a life but I don't. You guys can take care of yourselves for the night and figure out who will be taking care of your daughter. Now if you will excuse me I have to go shower and change."

Reba stomped up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom once inside. It just made her so angry that they assumed she would do everything for them. Tonight it stops, she is going to have fun and she meant it when she said she didn't know when she would be home. She was going to have as much fun as possible tonight. She stomped to the bathroom and turned on the shower to start to get ready. Little did Reba know was that she might have a little too much fun tonight.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reba showered and was standing in front of her closet looking through her clothes in her robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. She had forty five minutes left to get ready and she needed to figure out what she was going to wear now. She grabbed her best jeans and tossed them to her bed. She glanced back at her tops wondering which ones she should wear. She grabbed a tight silk sleeveless black blouse she had bought with Lori Ann a while back and tossed it on the bed. She grabbed a pair of nice flip flop type heels and matching clutch purse to complete the outfit. Once dressed, she had curled her hair and dabbed on only a small amount of make-up, she headed downstairs.

She rolled her eyes as her family was still sitting there in the living room. "Whoa, you look nice mom." Cheyenne said trying to be sweet.

Reba smiled at her daughter knowing exactly what she was up to. "Thank you but I am still not watching Elizabeth." Cheyenne made a face. Reba glanced at the clock and she had a couple of minutes before Vic would be there. "So…what are you all doing tonight?"

"Well…" Cheyenne said. "We were going out but since we now don't have a babysitter we can't go anywhere. We thought we'd stay in."

Reba nodded and looked through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed. "What's for dinner then?" she heard Van asked.

She looked at him and couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask that question. "Whatever you feel like fixing." She glanced at the clock and it was five after eight. She didn't know why she was nervous but she was. She bit her lip in panic as she thought he wasn't going to show. She then heard the doorbell ring. She sighed in relief and opened the door smiling. "Glad you came, I was just about to commit murder."

He chuckled and smiled. He looked her over and smiled even bigger. "You look great."

"Is this the guy you're going out with?" Barbara Jean asked while jumping up and walking over to him. She smiled and held out her hand. "Hi. Barbara Jean Booker-Hart. I'm her ex-husband's new wife."

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Reba moved between him and Barbara Jean because she didn't like the way she was looking at Vic. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and Reba tried to leave before her family decided to bombard him with questions. "When are you going to be home?" she heard from Van.

She motioned to Vic to go to the car and wait for her. She walked in her house and shut the door behind her before looking at her entire family. "I will come home when I feel like it ok. Let's get one thing straight, none of you can order me around all right. I told you before I was tired of having to wait on all of you. For once you're going to have to worry about me. Now I'll be back…whenever." She said with a smile.

She walked out of the house and to Vic's car which was a mustang. She smiled and hopped in. "Let's go have some fun."

Vic chuckled and grinned as he started the car. "I didn't want to say it in front of your family because I would never embarrass you like that but you look more than great, you look...dare I say it…hot." Reba blushed a bit and mumbled a thank you. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out with Vic tonight. He acted a lot like Van…goofy but unlike Van he knew when it was time to be serious. "So…I figured we could just go to a bar…hang out. Is that ok?"

Reba nodded and smiled. "That's fine."

He nodded and she noticed he would glance at her every once in a while. "Am I making you uncomfortable? You're usually very talkative."

Reba shook her head. "Sorry, it's just weird. When we talk, we usually fight."

Vic gave him star smile and turned down a street. "I usually start the fights by hitting on you."

Reba chuckled. "You only do it because you like to see me get crazy and you love to torture me."

He smirked. "Is that what you think?" she nodded. "Well, let me tell you something. I don't hit on you just because I like to drive you crazy. I kind of like you."

"Huh?" Reba asked turning to head to him. He didn't say anything more. He just smirked. They didn't talk until they were at the bar and were sitting down. Reba was looking around as she waited for the waitress to come by and take their order. This bar she noticed wasn't really her type. It was loud and full of younger people. The atmosphere was nice but it was bugging her a bit that there were a lot of young people in there.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked when she came up to the table.

Reba jumped a bit because she didn't notice her there. "Pink squirrel." Vic smirked and just asked for two shots of tequila. "What?" she asked as she saw the look on his face.

He shrugged. "You never have a stronger drink?"

Reba sat up straight. "A pink squirrel is strong."

The waitress came back almost immediately with their drinks. Vic shrugged and raised his glass. "Whatever you say, I just thought you wanted to have fun tonight." Reba stared at him as he shook off the tingle of the tequila running down his throat. She pushed away her pink squirrel and grabbed his other shot of tequila and drank it herself. It burned but she held back her gag and took it. Vic was shocked and a little disappointed that she took his tequila shot.

Reba smirked and got up from her seat. "Be right back." She said walking up to the bar. He smirked and watched her walk away. He couldn't help but notice for a woman her age she sure looked d*** good. He understood the looks and stares she got as she walked up to the bar. She was smiling and flirting with the bar tender as she ordered whatever she was getting. He just turned back around and waited for her return.

She came back sometime later with someone falling her. She set down on the table a bowl of lime and a salt shaker. He laughed and shook his head when the waitress behind her set down two treys of tequila shots. "This is going to mess you up. You know that right?" he asked as she sat a crossed from him. "Maybe you should get her something like…beer." He said to the waitress.

Reba just smirked and pours salt on her hand. She licked it quickly followed by two shots of tequila and a bite of the lime. She cringed. She had never done this before but she wanted to show that she could have fun too. She could have a life and party sometimes. She didn't always have to be the good one. Vic chuckled and shook his head as he followed her example of the shots.

People started gathering around when the one trey was finished and Reba still didn't look drunk than when she walked in the bar. She just smiled as Vic couldn't believe this woman in front of him. She just laughed when someone yelled body shots. She must have been a little more drunk than she thought because normally she would have been disgusted by the comment, not just laughing. It wasn't until she felt her head being tilted to the side and salt being poured on her neck, she realized they were serious. Reba shivered when she felt Vic lick the salt away and took a shot of tequila. She was shocked by his forwardness. "I think…we should go because the nun needs to go back to the convent." Vic said when he saw the look on her face.

This made Reba angry. She could get wild. She wasn't as much of a prude as everyone thought she was. She handed Vic a lime and ordered him to hold it in his mouth. The crowd was now going wild when she took the salt shook some on her hand and straddled Vic. He was shocked because he didn't expect this. She licked her hand, downed the shot of tequila, and took the lime that was in his mouth with hers. She smiled when she finally took her seat back and he was still sitting there, amazed. "A nun huh…I don't think so." she said smugly. Reba may have had a good poker face on but on the inside she was nervous. She couldn't believe she did that. It wasn't like her but the more he teased her the more she drank.

It wasn't until the last shot of tequila was drunk and they both stumbled out of the bar were when they realized they both had too much to drink. Neither of them could drive home. They both stood side by side at his car, not getting in. "What do we do?" Reba asked. Vic shrugged and leaned against her but that only caused her to stumble. She giggled and made sure he stood up straight. "I don't think we can do anything. We can barely walk." It didn't even occur though to either of them that they could call someone but their ability to think about anything was lost. It wasn't until Reba looked up and saw a hotel across the street that they figured they could stay there for the night.

Reba shook her head and giggled. "That would…lead to something." She said hiccupping in the process.

He laughed at her. "It was your idea."

She nodded and looked at the hotel. "Oh yeah, let's go then!" she said forgetting what she had just said earlier that it would probably lead to something.

They both held onto each other as they stumbled across the street and into the hotel. The guy at the front desk shook his head when they came in. He received a lot of business being this close to a bar. There were always at least five drunken couples that came across the street a night wanting a room. At least two of the couples came back to him in the morning to yell at him but it wasn't his fault what happened. The couples are always so insistent and demanding when they were drunk and this was no different.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reba awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned and tried to open her eyes but the bright light only made it worse. She shifted her position in bed and realized that the bed was not her bed. What did she do last night? She pulled the covers over her head to block out the sun and it was then she saw that she was wearing no clothes and she began to panic. She shot up from the bed, wrapping the sheets around her. Her eyes were closed and she cringed when she opened them. There, lying naked, was Vic. She covered him up and sighed. What did she do? She sat down in a chair next to the window and put her head in her hands. She had been out all night and her kids were probably worried about her. As the sun was peaking through the window her eye kept catching something it was shinning on. Her breath caught in her chest and she couldn't breathe when she saw the gold band on her hand but not just any hand, her left hand.

She screamed and that woke up Vic who shot up from the bed. He looked around and saw Reba sitting in the chair wrapped in sheets, staring at her hand. He looked confused for a second and sighed when he realized what happened. This wasn't the first time he woke up with a woman in his bed but this was a co-worker, this could cause problems. "Ok, look, I don't really remember last night…" He mumbled.

"Look at your left hand." She said barely above a whisper ignoring his mumblings.

He glanced and was taken aback by the gold band on his hand. He glanced at her and nodded. "Oh, you got one too." he said casually, like it was nothing.

Reba's lip quivered. "Did we get married last night?"

Vic shrugged. "I don't know." He said groaning as he got up. Reba blushed and turned her head when she saw his bare backside. Vic glanced down and grabbed a blanket from the bed to cover up with.

Reba was starting to go into panic mode now. "This can't be happening." She said getting up and trying to find her clothes. "I just wanted to have a little fun. I didn't want to get married to you and I certainly didn't want to sleep with you!"

"You know…" Vic yelled from the bathroom. "I could take affense to that honey."

"Don't call me honey! I am not you're honey and I am certainly not you're wife!" she said dressing as fast as she could. She was going outside and find out exactly where they got married. She didn't remember any chapel last night. She dressed quickly and then went to the dingy lobby of the motel and went up to the front desk. There was a small man standing behind the counter, reading a car magazine with some half naked woman on the cover. She approached the counter and when the man looked up he rolled his eyes. "What kind of a place is this?"

The man sat there for a moment and then reached under the desk and brought out a piece of paper. "Now Mrs. Mariano…"

Reba's eyes widened. "What? My name is Reba HART. H-A-R-T."

The guy looked at her and then the piece of paper. "According to this marriage certificate, it's Mrs. Victor Mariano."

Reba's eyes widened and grabbed the paper out of his hand. She looked down and there it was…her signature. "This…can't be valid."

The man smiled and nodded. "I assure you it is ma'am. I married you and your husband myself. This is the finest motel/wedding chapel chain in the county."

Reba couldn't form any words. She barely heard the man go on and on about the motel/wedding chapel. She sat down in the chair in the lobby and she continued to stare at the piece of paper. She could handle the fact she had one drunken encounter and then move on with her life. She would only have to take a bunch of crap from her family about her staying out all night and then she would eventually forget about it. Now she not only had a drunken encounter but they had gotten married as well. This was not good. Marriage was supposed to be about love.

Reba felt like she was going to cry and she would have if she had not been brought back to her reality when a steaming cup of coffee was put into her face. She looked up and the man at the front desk was standing in front of her. "You look like you could use this."

Reba didn't take the coffee but instead stood up. "I'm sorry but no thank you. I need to go check on my…husband." She said with a little voice. That phrase sounded so foreign to her. She hadn't had a husband in six years. She looked outside and cringed when she saw the car across the street. Vic's car was still in the parking lot of the bar. Why did she say yes to hanging out with him, even if it was just as friends? She sighed as she slowly made her way back to the room.

When she arrived Vic was putting on his shoes. He looked up when she walked in and smiled. "Running out on me already? After the first twenty four hours of marriage? I'm hurt." he chuckled.

Reba didn't think it was funny at all and pulled him up to her face by his collar. "I swear if you knew something about last night I will kill you."

Vic was taken aback. He gave Reba a weak smile and slowly pulled away from her. "I was only joking. Besides, this can't be taken seriously." He said while holding up his left hand.

Reba chuckled and then her face turned serious. She held up the piece of paper in his face. "This is serious you big dope!"

He took the paper in hands and stared at it for the longest time without saying anything. "How…what…when…"

Reba rolled her hands and began to look for her purse. "I don't know what happened last night. We just need to get this resolved and if this is real…get this marriage annulled. There is no way I want to be married to you of all people."

"Hey!" he said looking a little hurt.

Reba finally found her purse which was under the bed and made sure everything was in it. "Call me if you figure anything out. I need to go home."

She walked towards the door and opened it. He smirked. "I think you'll be back."

Reba rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She wouldn't be back if her life depended on it. She couldn't believe this happened. What was she going to tell her children? She was out all night that was something that couldn't be avoided. She was sure they would notice. Barbara Jean and Brock made it a point to be in her life no matter what so they probably knew she was out too. They were probably waiting for her at her house right now. She would have to think of something on her drive home.

Reba made it about half way down the hall when she realized that Vic had picked her up last night. She didn't have a car. She sighed when she realized what he meant by that she would be back. She needed him to give her a ride home. She walked back to the room and sure enough he was still sitting there smiling and waiting for her return.

He grinned widely and stood with his arms open. "Honey, you came back to me!"

Reba glared. She hated his humor, or lack there of. "I only came back because you gave me a ride here and I need a ride home. Now move your butt to the car and drive me home!" Vic held up his hands in defeat but still smiled as he gathered up his stuff.

They checked out and they their way back towards the car. Vic didn't stop at his stupid comments. He tried putting his arm around her but Reba fought him off like the plague. She didn't say anything to him on the way to her home either. She realized she was still wearing the ring and pulled it off, throwing it in her purse. He pulled up to her house and she got out as quickly as possible. "No goodbye kisses sweetheart?" Vic asked leaning out the passenger window.

Reba glared at him and stomped her way up the drive and to the door of her home. She put her key into the front door and cringed as she turned the knob. She opened the door slowly and peaked inside. She sighed in relief when she saw no one in the living room. She shut and locked the door as quietly as possible. No one was around yet, it was only nine in the morning. Maybe she could still get in bed and make it look like she had been there the whole time. She could only hope. Reba went up the stairs and straight into her room as quietly as possible. She figured changing into her pajamas must have been in record time because she was afraid her family might catch her. She smiled and sighed in comfort as she snuggled into her own bed. She didn't know what she was going to say when she told her family or if she would tell them at all but she figured she would decide that after she had a couple more hours of sleep. She still had a hell of a hang over to get rid of.

She awoke sometime later and peaked at the clock to see that it was 12:30 in the pm. She could surely blame her sleeping this late on the fact that she was just tired. She just hoped her family didn't notice anything. She groaned and sat up. Her head was pounding again. She didn't notice it before because she was too worried about that fact that she was married! She was hoping she could wake up and find that it was all just a dream but she had threw her purse across the room and some contents spilled out, the ring being one of them.

Reba pulled on her robe and walked down the stairs. Through the window in the living room that led into the kitchen she could see that everyone but Brock was in there having lunch. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to go in there. She walked slowly and peaked around the entrance. Nobody seemed to be talking about her. Knowing her family they would be talking up a storm about her wild night if they knew anything about it.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped, waiting for the moment when they would acknowledge her and about her night. She started getting her hopes up when she heard nothing. "Good morning." She said in the cheeriest voice possible.

Her daughter Cheyenne turned and smiled at her. "Good morning mom." Cheyenne then went back to helping her daughter with lunch.

Reba waited for another second and sighed. They knew nothing. She smiled and walked to the cupboard to get a coffee mug for her coffee she desperately needed. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. After this disastrous night, she could use some light but not too much, she still had a hang over. She grabbed the paper that was sitting on the counter and sat at the table, starting to read. She was having a wonderful morning so far thinking that no one knew of what happened last night and then Brock walked in.

Reba looked up and rolled her eyes. "You do have a home of your own. Go to it and take your wife with you." She said.

Brock didn't even say anything. He just smiled and sat at the counter. "So Reba…" Reba rolled her eyes yet again and took a sip of her coffee. "How was your bottle of tequila last night?"

Reba spit out the coffee she drank all over her newspaper while everyone gave a small chuckle. "What?" she asked turning to Brock.

He smirked as he continued to stare. "A golf buddy of mine was at the bar you went to last night. He said you seemed to be having a wonderful time." Brock chuckled and Reba groaned putting her head into her hands. "You know I am your ex-husband and I have no right to say about what you do…" He stopped when he saw Reba's 'you've got to be kidding me look'. "Yeah, since when have I stayed away, I just don't think it's appropriate for you to be staying out all night." He paused for a moment and then added, "Or doing body shots."

Reba's eyes widened and shook her head. "I never did that and I didn't stay out all night!"

Everyone was now staring at Reba with wide eyes. They couldn't believe Reba, their Reba, would actually do something like that. "Mom…I came home at four in the morning and I peaked into your room to see if you were asleep, you weren't there." Kyra said, not realizing what she just revealed to her mother.

Reba started to defend herself and then realized what her daughter had said. "You didn't get home until four in the morning?"

Kyra cringed and then turned the conversation back to her mother. "Don't try and change the subject mom. You were out all night long."

Van couldn't hold it back any longer. "Bow chica bow bow."

Everyone laughed but then realized that this was Reba. Their faces quickly turned to a disgusted expression. "Look I didn't mean to stay out all night. I just had a little too much to drink. It won't happen again and I would appreciate it if you just didn't mention last night at all."

Brock stared at her, a little shocked. "So…what Van said…I thought he was just kidding?" He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. No one in the house at that moment could.

"What?" she asked confused.

Van cringed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "You were out all night because of…bow chica bow…I can't finish…I'm sorry." Cheyenne patted Van on the back, understanding why this disturbed him so much. Reba was like a mother to him. The thought of her having any kind of…fun, was just weird and gross to him.

Reba just stomped off and away from the looks she was getting in the kitchen. If they only knew what she really did last night, she had gotten married, to someone she barely knew. She didn't know what they were going to do. They had to get it annulled of course. She only hoped they could do it in secret. No one needed to know about their accidental marriage.

Reba had gone up to her room and locked herself in her bedroom. She was determined not to come out until she heard from Vic or when she decided to get the nerve up to call him. Her mind was still so confused on how she could allow this to happen. She was usually so good when drinking. She never drank too much…until now. She just wanted to show Vic she could have some fun, she didn't want to have THAT much fun.

She pulled the covers over her head and tried to disappear. Reba figured if she went back to sleep she would eventually wake up from this horrible nightmare. She would find herself not married and that she didn't even go out with Vic. They would continue to hate each other and argue. Reba knew it wouldn't happen though. Her purse filled with the marriage certificate and wedding ring proved that everything that happened last night was completely true. She sighed and rolled over to try and sleep off her hangover.

Reba awoke a couple of hours later to her cell phone ringing. She groaned and reached for her purse which was on the floor next to her bed. She groaned and wondered who in the world was thinking of calling her. She pushed the send button and gave a very grumpy hello to whoever was on the phone.

_"Now is that anyway to talk to you're husband?"_

Reba sighed and sat up trying to ignore his stupid comments. She really didn't want to talk with the man but she had to. Maybe he came up with a plan where they could solve this. "What do you want? I was sleeping."

She heard a chuckle at the other end and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how he could be so cheery after all that drinking last night but then again he was probably used to it by now considering she always hears him talking about going out every weekend. _"I think we should meet and discuss this."_

"I think that is a great idea. Where are we meeting?"

_"How about we meet at the little café next door to our work?"_

Reba nodded forgetting he couldn't see her. She shook her head and replied, "Perfect, I will be there in half an hour." Reba hung up immediately and got out of bed. She still had a bit of a headache but was willing to bare it if he had a plan to get them out of this. She of course figured an annulment would be best and in secret but if he had a better plan she would love to hear it. She only hoped no one ever found out about this.

She took a quick shower that made her feel a little better, not much but enough to keep her going until she was able to collapse on her bed again and sleep the rest of the day away. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. Her family was in the kitchen and she made a quick break for it, happy she had her car keys in her room.

Arriving at the café was easy. It was waiting for Vic to arrive that drove her nuts. She had ordered a strong cup of coffee and sat at a small table near the back where they could discuss their situation in private. She gradually sipped her coffee and tapped away on the table until she saw Vic enter. He saw her and smiled waving. She glared and motioned him over. He motioned a moment and went up to the counter to order himself a cup of coffee.

She sighed as she waited. "Finally." She said as he sat down at the table with his coffee.

He smirked and took a sip. "A great cup of coffee, this is."

Reba glared at him. "We are not here to talk about coffee. Now last night…"

"Was a great night." He said with a smile.

Reba pursed her lips but her cheeks still turned a red color and he noticed. He always thought she looked adorable when she blushed. "Listen, we need to get this resolved. I think the best thing to do is go down to the court house and file for an annulment. I think we can sign the actual document as early as tomorrow if necessary and believe me, I think its necessary but I am tired and I think we should just meet tomorrow at the court house as soon as it opens and file for an annulment."

Vic frowned. "Would I really be that bad of a husband?"

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, this is not a marriage. We got drunk and got married. We don't even like each other. Now I think we have discussed this and if you don't mind I need to go home and sleep."

Reba stood and Vic followed her. What they didn't notice was the woman smirking at the table that was hidden behind the plant. Vic followed Reba to her car. "Coffee."

"Huh?" Reba asked turning around at her car door.

Vic sighed and opened the door for her. "Just drink lots of coffee. It does help. That's what I do. First thing I get up after a night of heavy drinking." Reba nodded and hopped into her car. Vic stopped her from shutting the door. "What make's you think I don't like you? What makes you think I don't want to be married to you?"

Reba sighed and set her purse in the passenger seat. "Look, I know you don't ok. The way you treat me, it's just obvious. My life is complicated enough as it is. I have three kids, five if you count my grandchild and goofy son-in-law. I have a nosy ex-husband who makes it a point to be in my love life and make sure I am miserable and then there's Barbara Jean who…well, she is just there…all the time and she drives me nuts. I have a really bad temper and a control issue I am still trying to work on. My life is a zoo. You don't want to be married to me." Having said all she needed to say to him, Reba shut the door and took off before he could stop her.

Vic stood there looking as her car disappeared down the street. "How do you know?" he asked no one. How did she know if he didn't want to be married to her?

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba arrived back at her house already tired and her headache was pulsing through her. She could barely manage to get her coat up on the rack. She needed to lie down for the rest of the day and that's just what she did. Reba locked herself in her room and ignored anyone who had come to her with problems. Sure, it did seem a little mean but she was just not in a loving, I'll solve all your problems kind of mood today. She wanted to sleep.

Reba didn't emerge from her room even if she was awake. She just didn't want to deal with the questions of her night from her family. Tomorrow she would meet Vic and they would set up an appointment for the annulment. The sooner they got it done the better. After a while her family didn't seem to bother her and they left her alone to sleep off the hangover. Reba slept off and on throughout the day and went to sleep at her normal time and slept through the night.

She awoke the next morning around eight o'clock feeling refreshed and actually smiled for the first time since she found out that she was married to Vic. She actually had a little spring to her step knowing that in just a day or so more she would be rid of Vic. She hopped into the shower and dressed for her day. She was meeting him when the court house opened but that wasn't for another hour. Once ready she walked downstairs, putting an earring in her ear.

She walked into the kitchen smiling and said good morning to everyone. It wasn't until she poured herself a cup of coffee that she realized Brock and Barbara Jean were over her house early. They were looking at her very strange. It was a look of confusion, shock, anger, and maybe a little sadness. She shrugged and just ignored them, sipping her coffee and whistling a happy tune. "Where is the newspaper?" she asked when she looked for it and couldn't find it.

Brock spoke up. "You mean this right here?" he said holding up one section. Reba held out her hand and he handed it over. "I think you'll find something in there very interesting on the next page."

Reba looked to him in confusion and turned the page. She looked at the obituary section. "What could I possibly find interesting in the obituary section? I feel bad for the families but…"

Brock sighed and poked at the other side of the page. "Here."

Reba looked and was still confused. "What do I care about wedding announcements?"

Brock looked as if he could hit Reba but he never would. He was getting very frustrated. "No, right here." He said pointing to a particular spot. "Look at the picture and start reading…out loud."

Reba rolled her eyes and looked at the picture. She was surprised to see herself in the paper. She was standing next to Vic. She hated that picture. It was taken at their last office party. Someone had come up to her and asked for a picture she smiled but Vic had to step in and put his arm around her waist pulling her close. She didn't get to remove his arm or her smile before the picture was taken, her eyes widened though as she started reading. "Victor Mariano, son of millionaire tycoon Maxwell Mariano, has been taken off the market. Certain sources have explained he married only two days ago in a secret ceremony to up and coming local real estate agent Reba Hart. The two met only two and a half months ago at Hart's office in downtown Houston. Sources say the couple couldn't keep their eyes off each other and it was love at first sight. Congratulations to the happy couple and to their future together."

Reba set down the paper. She couldn't believe this. How could this happen? There wasn't anyone around when they were talking yesterday. Someone must have seen them when they…that stupid guy who married them must have said something. There was no one else around. Reba looked up when she remembered her family was in the room. What was she going to tell her family?

"So…" Reba started off saying.

Brock raised an eyebrow at her. "Care to explain why you are suddenly married? This can't be true." Reba bit her lip and cringed a bit. She forgot that Brock knew that face. "It's true!" he said shocked and eyes wide. Reba unable to say anything just nodded.

"Mom…how could you let this happen?" Kyra asked. She couldn't believe her mother would actually marry someone her family hadn't met yet. She didn't even know her mom was dating anyone. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

Reba sighed. She knew this next part was going to be hard. What was the best way to explain to your kids and ex-husband that you got married and you don't even remember it? "Here is the thing. I didn't exactly date…Vic." All of their eyes widened but they still did not say anything. Reba did not take this as a good sign. "What happened was a big mistake. It will be resolved soon and there is no need to worry."

Reba tried to leave but Cheyenne stood in her way. "Mom, this is nuts! What is with you? You go out partying all night and then we find out that you got married! This isn't like you. Something is wrong. What is it?"

Reba shook her head and pushed her daughter aside. "Nothing is wrong. It was a big mistake, that's it. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not superwoman ya know!"

Reba stomped off and was about to go back upstairs when the door bell rang. She yanked opened the door and glared at the very face she didn't want to see right now. He was holding up their "wedding announcement". "Did you say anything?" he asked.

Reba stared at him like he had two heads. "Why would I say something? I never wanted to be married to you! We were supposed to get this resolved today and we still will I can assure you." Vic stepped inside and Reba rolled her eyes. "Well just come right in why don't you."

"My father has been on the phone with me since seven this morning. I finally just shut it off." He said running his hands through his hair.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I could care less about that but…" She walked up to him and smacked him on the head. "Why didn't you tell me your father was Maxwell Mariano?"

Vic shrugged. "I thought you knew everyone else does."

"I didn't know ok!" she yelled. "I don't get into your business. Why do you work in real estate anyway if you have all this money?"

"I don't like using my father's money if I don't have to. I may be rich but it's not all great." Vic watched Reba as she rolled her eyes.

Reba sighed. "This really sucks but I don't see why you're here. We were going to meet soon anyway and then we can forget about this whole thing."

Vic sighed. She was going to hate him. "That's the thing. With who my father is and all…he is going to kill me if he finds out that we only got married out of a drunken night."

Reba scoffed. "What do you want to do? Stay married?" she asked with a small laugh. When he didn't laugh but just looked at her, her eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

Vic shrugged. "My father isn't going to like this."

"Screw your father!" Reba yelled. "We are not going to stay married. We can't stand each other at work. We don't even like each other! We both want out of this marriage and it would be dumb to just stay in it because of who your daddy is. Now get out and I will meet you at the court house." Vic seemed a little hurt to Reba but she ignored it and he walked out.

Reba sat on the couch and screamed into a pillow. When was her life going to stop being so…out of control? There was the separation, divorce, Cheyenne getting pregnant, her having to deal with Brock and Barbara Jean's separation when they brought her into it and now she had gotten married after a night of drinking. Cheyenne was right. She was nuts. She wasn't acting like herself and she needed to get a grip. Reba breathed in and out trying to calm herself for a moment. She just needed to breathe and remember that soon it will be all over when the annulment is signed and dated.

Reba heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see her family walking into the living room. She knew they must have heard. "Mom…this is crazy. You know that, right?" Kyra said sitting down in a chair. All Reba could do is nod. "I mean, you can't be married. It's just…you can't."

Reba looked up at her daughter, now she was curious. "Why can't I be married?"

"I mean, just the way you were married mom. You didn't even tell us." Cheyenne said joining her sister in the conversation.

Reba shook her head and got up walking towards the stairs. "I don't remember ever needing your permission for anything." she said in a cold voice. She then went straight upstairs to her room until she was ready to leave. She knew she was a little harsh and maybe a little quick to judge her daughters opinion. They were somewhat right. It was a little crazy that she had gotten married and it was so unlike her but it was just the way Cheyenne said that she didn't even tell them. She just made it sound like Reba needed to tell them everything in her life. It went right in with them just assuming she would do everything with them. It drove her nuts.

Reba waited out the rest of the time she had in her room to avoid her family. When she came downstairs to leave they were smart enough to leave her alone. She walked out the door and sighed as she walked to her car. She was about to end another marriage. It was the right thing though. They only knew each other at work and for what little Reba did know about his personal life she didn't like.

She was about to get in when someone stopped the door. She turned to see Vic standing behind her. Reba rolled her eyes. "What part, I'll meet you there, do you not understand?"

"Just come with me in my car ok." Reba saw that he was serious and shut her door again. She followed Vic to his car and he smiled as he held the door open for her.

Reba rolled her eyes and they didn't talk. Reba just looked out the window. It was then she noticed he wasn't going to the way of the courthouse. "Where are you taking me?" Vic ignored her. "Vic, kidnapping is illegal in all fifty states. Where are we going?"

Vic chuckled a bit and patted her knee. Reba glared and moved her knee away. "Sorry." He said smiling. "Just relax. I am not kidnapping you."

Reba sighed. "Then where are you taking…" She stopped when she saw that he was pulling into the café they were at yesterday. "What the hell are we doing here?" Vic just held up his finger to indicate a moment and got out of the car. He went around and opened her door. Reba crossed her arms and stayed where she was at. "I am not getting out of this car until you tell me why we are not at the court house." Vic rolled his eyes. He figured he might have to do this the hard way. He reached in and picked her up in his arms. "Put me down!" Reba screamed while fighting him off.

Vic set her feet on the pavement, locked, and shut the door quickly. Reba rolled her eyes and they walked into the café together. They ordered some coffee and sat at the same table they sat at yesterday. Reba sipped her coffee and stared at Vic, waiting for him to explain why they made this little detour. Vic was just smiling and sipping away at his coffee. "You want to explain why were here or you just going to stare at me all day?"

Vic smirked. "I wouldn't have a problem with staring at you all day." Reba tried to control it but she couldn't and her cheeks turned as red as her hair. "You look adorable when you blush."

Reba blushed even more. "Just tell me why we are here and not down at the courthouse getting out of this joke of a marriage."

Vic stopped teasing her but he didn't quit smiling which distracted Reba a bit. She couldn't help but notice he had a knee weakening smile. "Ok, why are we here?" Reba rolled her eyes and Vic could tell he was annoying her. "All right, I'll get right down to it. I am not going through with the annulment." He said flat out.

Reba mouth gaped open and her anger was beginning to rise. "Are you nuts? I am not going to stay in this marriage just because your daddy won't like a scandal. You will go down to the courthouse and you will sign those papers!" she hissed.

Vic smiled. "I love your temper." Reba raised an angry eyebrow at him. "Right, no time to joke but I am not kidding. This has nothing to do with who my father is, well, part of it but I want to see if this will work. I know it sounds crazy but I like you, all right."

Reba put her head in her hands. A headache was beginning to form. She didn't need this. "Look, you don't like me ok. We hate each other!"

Vic shook his head. "I don't hate you. It's the classic kid-love story. I pick on you because I like you. You drive me nuts but in a good way though. I am not signing anything and I believe we should give this a try, no matter how crazy it is. Look, give me eight weeks and if it doesn't work and I don't win you over I will give you the annulment but please just give…us a try."

Reba shook her head. "This is nuts Vic. If you truly like me why don't you just ask me out like a normal person?"

Vic chuckled. "I am not a normal person. You should know that by now. Besides, you wouldn't have believed me and you would have said no to a date. I need a big romantic gesture to get to you. Just give me eight weeks." Reba didn't say anything. Vic could tell that she still wanted the annulment now. "If you file for an annulment I will contest it."

Reba eyes widened a bit and then she relaxed a moment. If he was to contest the annulment he would more than likely win. He had the money to do that. She didn't have the money to fight it. She was crazy for agreeing with this and she knew she was going to regret it later but what could she do? "Eight weeks is too long."

Vic smiled. "Six weeks."

"Three." Reba said crossing her arms.

Vic leaned back. "Four."

Reba closed her eyes and cringed. "Done." She said in the smallest voice possible.

"I'll get you more coffee. You look like you could use it honey." Reba glared and he took her cup up to the counter. She put her head in her hands unsure of what she just gotten herself into. She was going to be married to this man for four weeks. She could handle four weeks. There was nothing he could do that would change her mind about the annulment after that. He set a cup in front of her. "Two sugars?" Reba nodded. Vic smiled. "See, I know you, now about the living arrangements."

Reba spit her coffee all over the table. "Living arrangements? What do you mean living arrangements?"

Vic wiped the table a bit and looked up smiling. "Well, I just think to keep up appearances you should move into my apartment."

Reba shook her head. "That is stupid. I have kids to take care of."

"I understand." Reba sighed thinking he was finally getting how crazy this all was. "I'll just move in with you."

Reba's head snapped up and shook her head. "Again, I have kids. They already think I am going crazy. I have a young child and a grandchild. They don't need their mother and grandmother moving in a guy she hasn't even known long."

Vic sighed. "Look, I am not asking to sleep in the same bed. Guest room or couch would be great. I am just saying that staying married also has some to do with who my father is." Reba gave him a look and before she could say anything he cut her off. "Now I know you hate the idea but my father is who he is and I am sure you don't want your face plastered on every paper either when it gets out that we don't live together. That could damage your career as well as mine. There will already be enough in the papers when this marriage of ours really gets out but it won't be all completely negative. If we also decided not to live together they would not only go after you but your whole family as well. They will dig and they will be ruthless."

Reba sighed and he knew he hit a nerve when he mentioned her family but it was the truth. He wasn't trying to manipulate her. Reba realized that he actually made sense. She didn't want her family to be put through that. They were still talked about after what happened to them six years ago when Barbara Jean entered the picture and Cheyenne gained 25 pounds. Reba nodded and prayed to God that he would help her through this. "You can sleep in my daughter and son-in-laws old room. If this is really going to happen we need to set rules down. If you do anything to break what little trust I have for you the deal is off and you will leave." Vic nodded and raised his coffee cup. "And no sneaking into my bedroom at night…or during the day or at anytime whatsoever."

Vic smirked behind his coffee mug. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"May the Lord have mercy on me during this time." She mumbled. Vic heard and couldn't help but chuckle.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reba sighed as she approached the door to her home. Vic had just dropped her off and she told him to come back over around six-thirty for dinner to meet her family. How they were going to take it she didn't know. They went over a few rules, such as, he wasn't able to enter her bedroom, had no say in anything that was going on, no hanky panky, and no kissing or anything. He was just basically there to try and win her over but she knew that wouldn't happen. She also told him they had to do this gradually. He couldn't just move in that day. That would be too much for her kids but then again no matter when he did it would be too much. She figured tomorrow would be better for everyone. She also figured the sooner she got him in her home the sooner she could get him out and everything would be over and she could forget about this ever happening but it wouldn't be for another four weeks he would be leaving.

She stopped at her front door. She didn't want to go in. Reba didn't want to go in and have to explain to her family that she was staying married for another four weeks and that her new husband was moving in. She braced herself and opened the door. She expected her family to be in the living room waiting for her and she was right of course. They were all sitting around the TV and as soon as she opened the door they looked up. The only shocking thing was that they waited for her to give an explanation instead of bombarding her with questions.

Apparently they couldn't wait too long because Kyra was the first to speak. "Well…" she said waiting for her mother to say something.

"What?" Reba asked innocently.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Stop it Reba. How did it go at the courthouse?"

Reba shrugged and sat down in an empty chair. "Well, here is the thing…we didn't go…to the courthouse."

"And why not?" Brock asked.

Reba breathed in and out before starting to give an explanation. "We are not going to get an annulment."

"What?" Brock yelled. First he learns of his ex's wild outing from his friend, and then he learns she remarried but getting an annulment and now he learns that she isn't going through with the annulment. "Why are you talking crazy?"

Reba sighed and put her head in her hands. "I should say he won't get an annulment. He wants to try and make it work." She said mocking him.

"You agreed to it?" Cheyenne asked not believing what her mother is telling her. How could her mother just get married like that? She never did anything irresponsible and this was definitely that.

Reba nodded. "I had to. He said he would contest to the annulment I would file and I don't have the money to fight, he does."

Cheyenne shook her head. "Mom this is insane. You can't stay married to a man just because he doesn't want the annulment. You don't even know him."

Reba looked up at her daughter. "Don't you think I know that? It's only for four weeks. He said that if it doesn't work out in four weeks, which I know it won't, he will happily sign the annulment for me."

"This is nuts." Kyra said

Barbara Jean finally decided to speak up. "I think it's terribly romantic."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You would. Now I have to tell you that he will be coming here for dinner tonight so you all could meet him and tomorrow…he moves in." It was then things really got out of control. Everyone started yelling and talking at once. Reba couldn't handle this.

She put her pinky and a thumb in the corners of her mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped talking immediately. "Look, I know it's crazy but it's part of the deal. It's because of who his father is. If anyone from press found out that he wasn't living with his…wife..." She cringed a bit at the foreign word. She hadn't been somebody's wife in six years, "They will drag every negative thing about this family into the papers. He explained it better but do you honestly want that?" They all shook her heads. They knew their family had crazy things in their life they didn't want plastered everywhere. "Now I know its going to be hard adjusting but…"

Kyra spoke up. "Hard to adjust mom, it's going to be impossible. We don't know anything about this man. Do you even?"

Reba shook her head. "I don't know much ok. I have only worked with him a couple of months but he is nice." she said trying to sound convincing.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "He's nice. That's wonderful. This is crazy and I will not live here under these conditions. I am moving back in with Dad and Barbara Jean until this is done with."

Reba sighed. She knew her daughter would pull something like this. Whenever things don't go her way she pulls the, I am moving out moving in deal. "You move out Kyra and you don't come back. I mean it. I am tired of this moving back and forth between houses. Now I know this situation is crazy and I know its going to be hard to deal with but it has to be dealt with. I made a mistake and now I have to live with it…literally."

"Why do we have to suffer? This guy could be a crazy killer for all I know." Kyra said.

Reba rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatic scene. "He is not a killer Kyra. He is a nice guy, he's goofy." Reba gave a chuckle for the first time since she found out about this whole mess. "He actually kind of reminds me of Van a bit but a little more serious."

Van smiled. "I might like him."

Cheyenne shook her head at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Mom, are you sure this is going to be ok?" she asked softly, no yelling.

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. I have to deal with it more than you all but I think it will be fine. We just have to get through four weeks."

"Four long weeks." Kyra muttered.

Reba glared at her daughter until she heard a voice she hadn't heard at all. "So, he's coming for dinner?" Jake asked who was sitting off to the side. Reba smiled and nodded. "Does he play any sports?"

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. You will have to ask any questions you have for him tonight. The only thing I know about him is his father is Max Mariano, he's works at my agency, and he's an arrogant monkey's butt…" Reba paused for a moment and realized she didn't know as much as she thought. She didn't even know his age. "I guess I don't know as much as I thought." She said

"We kind of figured that." Kyra mumbled.

Reba sighed and walked away from her family. She needed time to think. She had to plan dinner, the setting, her outfit…wait…what the heck was she doing? She didn't need to impress him. She will just throw TV dinners in the microwave and call it dinner. She really wished she could do that but she knew she couldn't. She had to be the bigger person about all this and just deal. She wasn't planning an outfit though.

She went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed. Her purse that was on the floor from two nights ago caught her eye. She still hadn't picked it up yet. She did this time and went through it. Her cell phone was still there, emergency money, and there it was, the wedding ring. She pulled it out and sighed. She had to wear it, didn't she? She shook her head and put it in the top drawer of her night stand. She emptied her purse and a folded piece of paper caught her eye. She unfolded it, knowing what it was. It was her marriage license. Mrs. Victor Mariano was who she was going to have to be for the next four weeks. She put the paper in with the wedding ring.

She flopped backward on her bed. She wasn't ready for another husband. She had a hard time getting rid of the first one. She chuckled to herself at her thoughts. It was only for four weeks. She only had to get through four weeks and then her life would go back to normal, at least she hoped. Reba curled up on the bed and was ready to take a nap. She was suddenly exhausted from her very active morning.

Reba groaned and awoke from her nap a few hours later. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five o'clock in the early evening. She was glad she still had time to cook a decent meal. She stood up and looked at her vanity mirror and her eyes widened. She looked a fright. Her eye liner was smeared, her face was puffy, and her hair was plastered to her face. She quickly went into the bathroom and washed her face. She brushed her hair out and pulled it up and away from her face so she could look decent. She changed out of her wrinkled t-shirt and pulled on a nice light blue silk blouse over her jeans.

She didn't even realized she was unconsciously trying to look decent for Vic. "Mom, you look nice." Cheyenne said when Reba walked into the kitchen to start dinner. "Does it have anything to do with your…husband coming over?" Reba rolled her eyes and Cheyenne made a face. "Ok, that just sounds weird. This is weird mom. You can stop this you know."

Reba sighed and pulled out a packet of skinless and boneless chicken breasts. "I can't, not really. I can't afford to have him contest the annulment. He will win. There is no point in fighting. I'll just lose money."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Cheyenne walked away and went into the living room with the others.

Reba's mind was certainly somewhere else when she was cooking. She almost burned the chicken. She needed to just relax and when she finally did the door bell rang. She look at the clock, it was only six-fifteen. He was early. She sighed and walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see Vic and she rolled her eyes when she found Barbara Jean and Brock. "What are you two doing here? Since when do you ring the door bell?"

They both walked inside and looked around a bit. "Vic isn't here yet?" Brock asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No, I told him six-thirty. Now you guys can leave."

Barbara Jean smiled and moved to Reba's side. "We want to meet your new hubby." Reba rolled her eyes and before she knew it Barbara Jean pulled her in a hug. "This is great. You're married and I'm married and we are best friends. Just think about it Reba…" Barbara Jean said while squeezing the life out of her. "Cook outs in the back yard, PTA meetings, and our children will grow up to together!"

Brock eyes widened and so did Reba's. "I am not having any children with this man! What are you talking about meeting him? You already met him two days ago."

"Well…" Barbara Jean said finally letting go of Reba. "We didn't get a real good look at him. Well, I certainly did but that was before he was your husband."

Reba rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "You guys are not invited for dinner. Now just leave." She opened the door to try and force them out but when she opened it there were a dozen red roses in front of a face.

"Awww." Barbara Jean said while holding a hand to her chest. "That is so sweet. Look Reba he brought you roses." Barbara Jean turned to her husband and smacked him on the shoulder. Brock who was glaring at Vic at the door winced when his wife hit him. "Why don't you ever buy me roses?" she asked.

Reba stared at him and opened the door a little wider. "Are you going to come in?"

Vic smiled and walked into the Reba's home. He smiled around a bit and handed the roses over to Reba. "I also got you this." He said bringing out a bottle.

Reba looked at it and blushed a bit. "I've given up drinking." Vic smirked and Reba walked away to put the roses in a vase and the bottle of tequila far away. Reba didn't want to walk back into the living room but she had to. When she did walk in Brock was standing in front of Vic looking him over. For once Reba didn't say anything. She couldn't help but chuckle though because Brock was trying to stand tall but even with Brock standing on his toes, Vic still towered over him.

"So…" Brock said looking Vic over. "I'm her ex-husband. The shoes to fill, you think you can do that?" Brock smirked when Vic backed up a bit. "Am I making you nervous?"

Vic shook his head. "Not really, you're just standing a little close and forgive me but…I'm not into that sort of thing."

They all turned when Reba started laughing too hard. This was the first time in a while she had a good laugh. Maybe the dinner wouldn't be so bad after all. "Dinner is ready if you all want to eat."

Reba rolled her eyes when Jake gave up his seat to let Vic sit next to Reba. Throughout dinner Reba stayed silent. Everyone else asked Vic questions. Brock got a little personal but Vic handled them well. Jake kept the conversation going and wouldn't let it stop even after dinner was over when he learned that Vic was active in sports. He played baseball and basketball whenever he could. It was getting late and Reba noticed that Jake would not leave Vic alone. She hated that they were getting so close. In fact everyone liked him. Even Brock was starting to like him by the end of the evening when Vic mentioned he enjoyed playing golf as a means to relax. She didn't like that they were all getting so close. It would only make it worse when the month was up.

Reba sighed as she walked Vic out the door. "You know just because you win my family over doesn't mean you will win me over."

Vic smiled. "Let me worry about it then. Hold on…" he said stepping close to her. She was confused for a second as she watched his hands do something in front of her face and then a small rose appeared in front of her eyes.

Reba sighed and took the rose from him. "Now you're a magician."

Vic chuckled. "I had a wonderful evening. I figured if it was all right with you, I would come back with the few things I have packed tomorrow afternoon after work." Reba just nodded and continued staring at the rose. Vic took this opportunity to steal a kiss from her cheek. "Goodnight." He then left without another word.

Reba walked into the house to find her family rushing back to their spots by the television, trying to look as if they weren't just looking out the window and spying on their mother. Reba rolled her eyes. "I know you all were watching."

Barbara Jean smiled. "He is wonderful Reba and he is so…hot! He is gorgeous. Who knew you could grab a man like that?" Reba glared at her. "Well, I think Brock and I should go."

Reba smiled. "That is the best idea you've had all day."

Barbara Jean pouted a bit but then pulled Reba in a hug. "This is just so great Reba. Now you won't be alone for what you have left of your life."

Reba glared and pushed Barbara Jean away. Brock smiled politely and put one hand on her shoulder. Reba moved so his hand dropped. "I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you. This guy is nice and almost as good looking as me."

Reba smirked. "I just live for your approval Brock. It doesn't even matter because he will be gone in a month." Brock shrugged and they both finally left.

Reba sighed with relief when she shut the door. She turned around and found the rest of her family smiling at her. "What?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Van just smiled and nodded. "I like him."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Look, don't get attached. He is leaving in a month. This marriage is a joke ok. Don't forget how mad you guys were."

Kyra shrugged and smiled. "That was before I met him. He's pretty cool."

Reba shook her head and sighed. "I am going to bed now and get away from this mad family."

Cheyenne looked at the clock in confusion. "It's only eight thirty."

"I'm tired." Reba stomped up the stairs and to her room. She sighed as she flopped down in a chair in front of her vanity mirror. She set the rose down on the table. "What have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled to herself.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She was now married to Vic and the worst part was her family liked him. She had to admit that he was charming tonight, charming and sweet. It was kind of nice but this marriage was a joke. They had too much to drink and then made a big mistake. She only hoped she would be able to get through this without anymore incidents. She just needed to get through the month and then she would be able to put this behind her and move on with the rest of her life.

Reba sighed and changed into her normal pajamas of flannel pants and matching tank top. She snuggled herself comfortably into her bed and hmmmed in contentment, ready for a nice long sleep. Reba had just turned off the light when her cell phone rang from her side table. She switched back on the light and looked at the number on the blue screen. She didn't recognize it. Reba just ignored it and put her phone back down.

It wasn't until it rang the same number a second time that she rolled her eyes and answered. "Hello." She said quite unhappily.

_"Hello sweetheart."_

Reba couldn't resist her smile and was glad he couldn't see her. "Hello Vic." She said trying not to sound too pleased to hear from him.

_"I can hear you smiling."_ She had been caught.

Reba tried to lose her smile but she couldn't. "You've lost your mind. What do you want?" she said trying to sound annoyed by his phone call.

_"I just wanted to tell you goodnight."_

Reba was confused. "How did you know I was going to sleep? Are you spying on me?" she asked looking toward her window expecting to see him in a tree or something talking on the phone.

_He chuckled. "No, I am not spying on you. You were looking tired toward the end of dinner. I was concerned. I figured you were probably going to go right to sleep. I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I already miss you."_

Reba rolled her eyes but her smile still didn't leave her face. "Well, goodnight and goodbye."

_"Don't hang up. That was a pretty blunt goodbye. What's the matter?"_

Reba sighed. "I don't understand how you could not know what the matter is. I mean, we are married and only because we were drunk. I don't understand this whole working it out. I don't understand that if you like me so much why you can't just ask me out like a normal human being."

_"I think you would have said no if I had asked you out and you wouldn't take me seriously. Am I right?" _Reba stayed silent. _"See, I know some things about you already. You may not think so but I do. I knew you well enough to know that I would need something big to get you're attention."_

"Getting me drunk and forcing me into a marriage I don't want?" she asked a bit of anger in her voice.

_"No, I didn't do this ok. I just think that we should give this a try. If you give me a chance I know you will like me."_

Reba scoffed. "I doubt it."

_He chuckled again. "You're already letting your guard down. You haven't hung up on me yet. I am slowly getting to you."_

"Goodnight." Reba said quickly and she hung up. She turned off her cell phone and turned the lamp off again. How dare he assume he was getting to her! It was good she wasn't getting attached like her family because he would soon realize as well how stupid all of this was and then they would get the annulment. Reba shook her head of these thoughts for the rest of the night and went to sleep. She needed a good sleep tonight for tomorrow she was going to have to deal with Vic moving in.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba groaned and awoke early the next morning as usual. She had to get ready and make breakfast for her family before heading off to work. She really didn't want to have to face today. She would have to face everyone at work today and that included Vic. She then would have to come home and face the facts that her new husband would be moving in for a short while today as well.

Reba sighed and pushed the covers off of her. She was just about to walk into her bathroom when she heard a knock at her door. She wondered who would be up this early and figured it was one of her kids. "Come in." she said with a yawn.

She was shocked when Vic walked in through her door carrying a tray. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

"How did you get in?" she asked as he walked over to her. "I thought I told you never to come into my room."

Vic shrugged. "You said come in and your daughter Kyra let me in this morning. Besides I am only up here for a second to give you breakfast and then I will go back downstairs to clean up the mess I had made. I figured we could ride to work together."

Reba rolled her eyes and Vic set the tray of food on the bed. He immediately went to the door and opened it. "Nice pajama's by the way." He said as he left the room.

Reba blushed with embarrassment as she realized she wasn't really decent in front of him. She cautiously walked over to her bed and sniffed the food, expecting to smell some kind of odor. She looked at the eggs, toast, fruit, coffee, and shrugged. She picked up another rose he had laid next to the plate and smelled it. She figured this was just one of the things that he was trying to win her over with but bringing her breakfast in bed once wasn't going to do it. She sat herself back on her bed and enjoyed her breakfast.

Once fed, showered, dressed, and ready to go when she walked downstairs with the empty tray. She walked into the kitchen to see Vic sitting and waiting patiently at the table and talking with Kyra as she ate. "I thought I told you never to let strangers in the house Kyra." Reba said as she put the tray away.

Kyra smirked. "Why didn't you tell us he can cook?" Kyra grinned as she took a bite of her fluffy scrambled eggs. "And Vic's my step dad. How is he a stranger?"

Reba glared and Vic laughed a bit, which earned him a glare from Reba as well. "Are you ready to go?" he asked politely. Reba nodded figuring it was probably best just to go with the flow rather than argue with him on how she was going to get to work, plus it saved on gas for her if they just took his car.

Reba rolled her eyes as he opened the door for her and she eased herself in. She sighed as she clutched her briefcase. This was going to be one long day. She didn't know how her boss was going to take her sudden marriage. How would the whole office take her and Vic getting married? They didn't get along when they didn't have to see each other every day. How were they going to handle seeing each other day and night. She only hoped she could get through this day at least. She doubted considering Vic would be moving in today for four weeks.

Reba turned to Vic when they arrived at the office and stopped him before they stepped into the building. "I think we shouldn't make a big deal about this marriage if they don't. The normal this day is the better ok." Vic nodded in agreement and they walked into the building together.

Everything seemed normal until they walked into their office and they had to step back as everyone in the office popped up with, "Congratulations!" Reba jaw dropped as she saw a few balloons and banner that said Congratulations Vic and Reba in big bold letters. Reba's friend Stacy walked up to her smiling. "Why didn't you two tell us you were getting married? You had us all going with those fights but I knew there was some tension between you two." Stacy hugged Reba and whispered something in her ear, "You are so lucky!"

Vic must have heard because he chuckled. Reba let go of Stacy and glared at him. "Yeah, I am completely lucky. Why did you guys do this anyway?" Reba asked, trying not to sound too ungrateful.

Stacy shrugged and gave Reba a piece of cake that was handed to her by someone as they walked by. "Here, boss said to eat some cake and then get straight to work. He also said he wanted no kissy faces or hanky panky during office hours." Stacy giggled and then walked away.

Reba rolled her eyes as her boss's message. "No chance of that happening." Vic smiled and walked over to get some cake. Reba sat at her desk and stabbed at her piece of cake that had Vic's name, so much for a normal day at work. She sighed and took a bite of her ice cream cake. She sneered, it was delicious.

After the cake and congratulations from everyone, they all went straight to work. Everyone couldn't believe that they were married. Reba held back from yelling out that she doesn't want to be in this marriage. Vic bugged her more than usual at work. He took her to lunch and she did have a nice time but it would be better if she wasn't being forced into a marriage. He came over to her every chance he got to give her a small little note that would express something about her that he liked or to just say he missed her. She just threw them away. She had to admit they were sweet but seriously, if he thought giving her little notes and taking her to lunch was going to impress her and make her start liking him he had another thing coming, little did Reba know that it was only the beginning.

She was happy when he had more work in the afternoon and wasn't able to visit as often, it let her get some work done, rather than be distracted by the annoying maggot. It was when they were walking towards his car after work though that she remembered he was moving in today. She sighed and tried to relax a bit as they made the drive to his apartment. She was surprised and grateful he didn't try to make any conversations with her. Reba was quite tired and didn't feel up to talking.

Reba hadn't known she fell asleep until she was jerked away by the parking of the car. "Huh…?" she asked sitting up sleepily.

Vic chuckled and nodded towards the building. "Were here at my apartment, I am going to get my stuff. You want to see it?"

Reba glared and shook her head. "No, I want to go home and you need to stay here."

Vic just smiled and got out of the car. Reba just rolled her eyes. Why did she agree to this? She didn't have to. She could have figured something out. Reba wanted to cry. Her family was getting back to normal and then mom comes home from one night of fun…married. They didn't have too much to deal with. Sure he would be there all the time but she was the one who actually had to be married to him. The worst part of this all was though was that he had won over her family in one night…even Brock. That wasn't good. The closer they got to him the harder it was going to be when it was all over.

She sighed and looked up to the building. She was quite surprised. He didn't live in a fancy type of place. It looked simple outside. She guessed he wasn't kidding when he said he didn't like to use his dad's money if he didn't have to. That didn't mean he still wasn't a butt and she wasn't going to like him…no way. She looked at her watch and she wondered how long it took him to grab a few things.

She rolled her eyes and opened the car door. She didn't have time to wait as he fooled around. She needed to get home and start dinner for her children. She walked up the stairs and to the door. She about to walk in but she shook her head and knocked. She waited before knocking again. She rolled her eyes and was relieved when the door was unlocked.

Reba had to fight back another eye roll when she walked in. It was a definite bachelor apartment, a studio apartment. It wasn't tidy and Reba had to roll her eyes at the calendar of the half naked women on top of cars. Why would a forty something year old man want a studio apartment was beyond her. She just hoped she wouldn't have to deal with another man going through a midlife crisis. Although if he did sleep with someone it would give her cause to file for an annulment because it would be considered cheating. She could only hope for the best.

"What do you think of it?" a voice asked across the room.

Reba jerked her head from looking at the dirty dishes in the sink. She blushed when she realized she had just walked into his home. "I'm sorry…the door was unlocked and…"

Vic chuckled. "You don't need to apologize. You can walk in anytime you want. If you had walked in five minutes ago you probably would have gotten a lovely view. I had to change." He said with a smile. Reba glared. "Seriously though, you don't need to knock. You're my wife…"

Reba cringed. "Can you not say that?"

"Say what? That you're my wife?" Reba nodded. "But…technically…you are."

Reba sighed. There really was no use fighting with him. She was tired and she needed to get him. "Do you have everything? I need to get home. I am tired and I haven't even made dinner yet."

Vic nodded as he grabbed a couple of bags that were on the floor. He made sure everything was off and locked up before they both stepped outside into the warm air. "You know, if you want I can cook dinner tonight. You could rest."

Reba shook her head as she slide into the car. "I don't think so. My kids are very picky about what they eat."

Vic shrugged and turned on the engine. They drove to Reba's house in silence and she again was completely grateful. She yawned as he opened the car door for her and she even let him wrap an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the back door together. "I knew I was getting to you." She looked at him confused. "You haven't removed my arm yet." Reba pushed him arm away and picked up her pace to the door.

She fumbled with her keys as she unlocked the door and she almost slammed the door on him. She wasn't used to someone coming home with her from work. "Sorry." She mumbled as she walked to the refrigerator for a bottle of water like she did every evening after getting off of work.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Vic asked as he stood by the door, holding the bags he brought with him.

Reba opened the fridge door. "Up the stairs, last door on the right."

Vic frowned. "You're not going to show me where?"

Reba glared at him and he walked away to the room. He figured it was probably a very good idea that he walked away. Reba drank almost half the bottle of water before something caught her eye on the fridge. A yellow piece of legal paper was tapped to it. Reba tore it off and groaned when she read it.

Mom,

No need to worry about dinner. Jake asked me to drop him off at his new girlfriend's house. He told me to tell you it was just a friend, so, she's just a "friend". He said he would eat there and he would be home around nine for curfew. He also wanted me to let you know that a nine o'clock curfew was bogus for a thirteen year old. He says he an adult and he wants to be treated like one. I told him to go out and get a job then, it shut him up. You can thank me later with cash. I will be with my band, practicing a new song we have to learn by this weekend and then we plan on getting something to eat. I should be home around eleven if that's ok. My cell phone will be on if you need to call me but I might not hear it over the music so just leave a message and I will check in later. Tell my new daddy thanks for breakfast this morning and I hope you two have a wonderful evening alone.

Kyra

Reba rolled her eyes at her daughter's words. Why would she be happy about having an evening alone with her husband? Reba threw the note away and took a phone book out of the drawer. Since it was just she and Vic she was getting take out. No sense in making a big dinner with just two people and she didn't really want to cook tonight. Maybe she should have taken Vic upon his offer to cook.

Vic walked in and smiled as he sat on one of the island stools. "It's just us tonight I guess. Kyra is gone and so is Jake. I figured take out would be fast and easy." Vic stopped her as she began dialing for Chinese. "Hey." She said as he took the phone away.

He put the phone back on its cradle. "Let me cook for you."

Reba rolled her eyes and mumbled whatever as she put the phone book back. Vic ushered her out of the kitchen and told her to stay out until he was finished. She shrugged and flopped herself on the couch with a good book. After a few minutes of Reba hearing pans clinking together, a glass of white wine was put into her line of vision.

Reba looked up from her book and Vic was smiling while he sipped from his own glass. Reba eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't I tell you I've given up drinking?" Vic shrugged and swirled the glass of wine if front of her. She hesitantly took the glass, taking a small sip. "If you think getting me drunk is going to help you're chances you are sadly mistaken."

Vic chuckled and sat in the empty chair by the couch. Reba felt him stare at her and she just concentrated on her book. "Julie Andrews?" he said reading the author of the book she was reading. Reba nodded, never taking her eyes from the page. "I imagined you as a romance novel type."

"You imagined wrong." She stated, taking another sip from her glass and then setting it on the coffee table. "I hate romance novels, their fake. I believe any type of romance is fake."

Vic was taken aback. He didn't expect that. "Why do you think romance is fake?"

Reba shrugged and set down her book. "I just do, spending time with one person for the rest of your life is not reality." Reba really didn't want to talk about this. It was getting a little too personal. She looked towards the kitchen. "Is something burning?"

Vic jumped up from his seat and Reba followed. He turned and glared at her as she smiled. "I thought I was going to ruin the dinner. Now I told you to go sit."

Reba went back into the living room and relaxed back against the couch with her glass of wine. Every couple of minutes she would peak in the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do but she would be told to just relax and have more wine. She did drink the rest of her glass and stretched out on the couch. Wine always made her sleepy and before she knew it she was asleep.

About an hour later she was awoken by Vic. "Reba…dinner."

Reba sat up straight. She hated being awakened out of a dead sleep. Vic chuckled and she figured she looked liked a right mess. She walked to the mirror in the kitchen to fix her wild hair and straighten out any wrinkled clothes. Once she finished she turned to the table to see it nicely set up, nothing completely romantic, no candles or roses. Just a simple nice set up. Reba appreciated that.

Vic held out her chair and she sat down. He poured her another glass but this time she knew she couldn't drink that much of it. She was already sleepy from work and the other wine she drank. It wouldn't do her any good to fall asleep at the table. She surprisingly had a lovely dinner evening with him. He made a simple meal of chicken over pasta with vegetables and a splash of some kind of sauce. It was nothing fancy and she knew he was trying to impress her so it got her to thinking why he didn't go over the top with dinner.

She just shrugged it away and twirled her pasta on her fork. "This is delicious." She commented when she took the first bite.

Vic smiled. "Thank you. Both of my grandmothers taught me to cook when I was younger. They both were both proud woman, proud of where they came from and stubborn too. They had to be though, one is Italian and the other was Greek." Reba kept questions going on about his family. "Well, my father's mother, is Italian, she still lives in Italy. She will be 100 in two months." Reba eyes widened. "Yeah, she is an old lady but you wouldn't know that by the way she acts. She still lives life as if she is 20 years of age. I've been trying to get her to move here to America for a few years now. She lived here for a long time but since her husband died she wanted to move back to Italy where her husband was buried. My father's father started my father's business. It didn't really take off until my father took over though. It was way before I was born. My other grandmother died when I was eighteen in a car accident with her husband and my Aunt. I miss her. She was always sweet but she was always trying to find me a nice Greek girl since my mother didn't pick a nice Greek boy." Vic chuckled. "She's probably turning in her grave knowing I picked an Irish woman just as stubborn as her."

Reba rolled her eyes but smiled. She pushed her empty plate away and took a sip of her wine. "Tell me about your parents."

Vic sighed. "My father, well, he is just…a business man. He worries about making more money and destroying companies. He's ruthless and cruel sometimes and I don't particularly care for my dad. The only reason he made such a fuss about me getting married is because I am supposed to take over his company once he decides to retire. He says I need a woman that is going to stand by my side, look pretty, take care of party arrangements, that sort of thing but…I don't think so. Why would I want a trained poodle?"

Reba chuckled a bit. "Well, thank you for not treating me like a dog." Vic grinned and he figured she didn't notice she sort of referred to herself as his wife. "What is this business I keep hearing about? What is it exactly that your father does?"

Vic set down his empty wine glass. "He takes companies that are in trouble and he buys them off. He pays just enough money so they think their getting a deal but then he sells the company off piece by piece for an even bigger price." Reba nodded. She didn't really understand that. Why not help the companies? Vic poured himself another glass of wine and offered Reba some. She nodded forgetting that she promised herself she wasn't going to drink that much. "We should watch a movie." Reba nodded and followed him into the living room.

They both agreed on the movie The Bucket List and settled themselves on the couch. Nothing was said between them the whole entire movie. Vic would once in a while glance over at her but she would be too engrossed in the movie. They both laughed at the same points in the movie and Reba didn't even notice that they both had moved closer to each other during the movie. She didn't even object when he moved his arm around her either. She almost forgot that he was the enemy and that she wasn't supposed to like him.

Vic turned off the movie and turned to Reba who was blowing her nose loudly. Vic chuckled and Reba hit him. "I didn't expect that. I thought it was supposed to be funny." Vic continued to laugh. Reba glared at him through her red puffy eyes. "Don't laugh at me. I saw you getting a little teary eyed at the end as well."

Vic scoffed and crossed him arms. "I had something in my eye."

Reba shook her head and wiped away the last of her tears. She sat back with her fourth glass of wine and smiled at him. She knew she was a little buzzed because he wasn't so annoying as usual or did she just want to blame it on the alcohol? "Tell me about you're mother. You didn't mention her."

Vic shrugged. "I love my mother dearly. She put up with my dad for ten years before they finally called it quits. She worked beside him as a personal assistant for six months before he married her and the only reason my father married her was because of me. She told him she was pregnant and he didn't say anything. He just hired a preacher and made it look like they planned it all. My father wanted to avoid a scandal. My father wasn't well known back then but he knew someday it would come back to bite him in the…" He paused for a moment and smiled. "Behind so he took care of it like any business man would. My mother took all she could take before she left him when I was ten. She arrange parties, took care of the home, and just stood behind him like a wonderful wife should do…those are my dad's words not mine." He said after he saw the look on her face. "It may have seemed like a glamorous life to some but behind closed doors things were different." Reba had a look of shock on her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "He never once hit my mother…physically but one can take verbal abuse only so much." He seemed sad for a moment but then looked up with a smile. "She divorced him and she received a lovely settlement that was already set in a prenuptial agreement. She lives in New York now with her husband, my stepfather, of twenty five years."

Reba smiled. "Sounds like a happy ending."

Vic nodded. "For my mother, sure. My father of course has bounced from relationship to relationship, all young personal assistants of course, nothing ever serious. Just a few flings here and there." Vic chuckled for a moment, thinking about something. "Its funny my father actually told me something personal about himself once that had to do with my mother. He said he would never find another woman like her. He said she was something special and he was an idiot for taking advantage and letting her go. He told me to never take advantage of any woman. He told me if I found the right one I would know it and to never let her go, of course he was drunk but I took him seriously. He forgot completely what he said the next day and was back to good old dad."

Vic glanced at Reba and chuckled. Her empty glass was hanging on for dear life by her fingers and she was resting her head with her eyes closed on the back of the couch. He took the glass from her and he tried to move her so she would be more comfortable but all she did was cuddle up to him and wrap her arms around his waist. "Why?" she asked sleepily.

Vic glanced down at the red head lying on his shoulder. "What?"

"Why me?" she mumbled.

Vic smiled and stretched his legs out on the coffee table. "Well…you're sweet, caring, beautiful, gorgeous, and hard working, you don't take anyone's crap, you have strong beliefs, and you're opinionated. Do I need to go on?" She gave an hmm…mmm as a response and he chuckled. "You just have something about you Reba. Everyone likes you, even if they've only known you for a few minutes, they instantly like you. I know I did. You're a breath of fresh air. You light up a room. It's hard to explain but I do want to make this work. I sincerely like you and…"

He stopped when he heard a soft snore. He sighed. She probably didn't hear a word he said. He turned as best he could towards her. He put one arm under her back and the other under her knees lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck. He carried her upstairs and opened the first door on the left. He set her gently on her bed so he could remove her shoes and work jacket she had yet to take off since they arrived back. He moved her under the covers and made sure she wouldn't be too hot or too cold. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before he whispered, sweet dreams, into her ear.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba shot up in bed and looked around frightened. She had the most insane dream. She was with Vic, married, and happy. It freaked her out. She then realized she was in her room. She didn't remember going to her room last night. Reba walked into her bathroom, ready to start her day. She took a nice long hot shower. She brushed her teeth and walked out of her bathroom. There was a knock at her door and she completely forgot she was in a towel. "Come in."

Vic walked in smiling and stopped dead in his tracks. Reba eyes widened and looked down. "Uhhh...I made you breakfast…here." He set the tray on the bed and walked out the door. Vic stopped outside her door and sighed, he might need another shower, a cold one, an ice cold one.

Reba was frozen to the spot where she stood. She didn't even think when she said come in. She usually came out in a robe but she had forgotten her robe. It could have been one of her kids, or Van but it was worse. It was Vic and he had seen her in a towel, nothing but a towel. Granted he has seen her naked but they were drunk and likely he wouldn't remember, at least she hoped he didn't remember. Reba tried to forget what just happened and finished getting ready for work.

She walked downstairs with the empty tray and set it on the counter. Vic was in there giving Jake and Kyra breakfast. She stopped in front of him and glared. "No more breakfast in my room ok." She turned to her kids and then back to Vic. "And stop making my kids breakfast. I can do that."

Jake swallowed what food he had in his mouth. "You can make homemade blueberry waffles mom?" He asked showing her his plate. Reba sighed and stomped out of the house followed shortly by Vic. Jake shook his head. "She likes him."

Kyra raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

He shrugged. "The only time a girl ever picks on me or yells at me is if she wants me." Kyra rolled her eyes but her little brother did make a little bit of sense.

Reba's day at work went like any other day at work and she was grateful. Vic was too busy to really visit her like he did yesterday. He tried taking her to lunch again but she blew him off claiming she had too much work to do to take a lunch, which wasn't a lie really. She did have paperwork. There wasn't a need for it now but any excuse to not spend time with Vic was necessary. She had to remind herself this morning that he was just trying to get to her, which would never happen. She had to remember he was just a player and it would be over in four weeks. It didn't help when she was trying to remember that he was nothing to her when he brought lunch to her when he came back. He smiled politely and just set the box of food in front of her.

She glared at the back of his head as he walked away and opened the box, grilled chicken salad with light Italian dressing on the side. How did he know what she liked for lunch? It could be the fact that she went to lunch with him once but she didn't order it then and she only liked this salad from the café down the street and it was from the café down the street when she looked at the logo. How did he know? She shrugged, it was free and she picked up her fork and started eating.

Vic tried to bring her into conversation on the ride home but she just ignored him and stared out the window. She felt kind of bad because she knew he was sincerely trying but why she would never know. She grabbed the mail as they walked in and went through it and then dropped them on the table beside the couch. Vic disappeared somewhere upstairs and she collapsed on the couch, ready to take a nice nap before she had to make dinner.

She heard steps coming down the stairs and she didn't bother to open her eyes. "I'm going for a run." Vic said opening the door.

"Hmm…mmm." She said shifting to her side. She heard the door shut and she soon fell asleep afterward.

Reba was in a deep comfortably sleep, she was happy, dreaming about George Clooney when she was awakened by the door slamming. Reba shot up from lying on the couch, blurry and puffy eyed. "The man is impossible." Reba groaned as she rubbed her eyes and heard Barbara Jean's voice piercing through her ears. "He won't listen to reason. I don't understand how matching tattoos are crazy!"

Reba glared at her but Barbara Jean didn't seem to notice. "Barbara Jean I do not care what is wrong with you two now." Reba paused and shook her head at her "best friend". "And matching tattoos are crazy."

Barbara Jean made a face and then looked around with a smile. "Where's you're hunky husband?"

Reba shrugged and straightened her clothes. "He said something about going out for a run and don't say hunky husband."

Barbara Jean giggled. "But he is hunky…and he's you're husband."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I need to start dinner." Reba stood up but as soon as she did Brock walked through her door, slamming it behind him. "Why don't you all just break my door?" she said in a harsh tone.

Brock glared at his ex and then turned to his wife. "Barbara Jean you don't walk out like that when we are in the middle of a conversation!"

"You do it all the time!"

Brock rolled his eyes. Reba was about to butt in and make them leave when the rest of her family came in arguing. Reba sighed. What did she do to deserve this? Kyra and Jake were arguing about rooms. Cheyenne and Van were arguing about something to do with a chicken and it crossing a road. She didn't need this. She put her thumb and pinky in her mouth, whistling loudly. Everyone stopped. "Will you all just SHUT UP! You're not switching rooms." she said pointing at Kyra and Jake. She turned to Barbara Jean and Brock. "Tattoos are crazy Barbara Jean, get over it!" Finally she faced the most stupid conversation she had ever heard. "He crossed the road to get to the other side Van now SHUT THE HECK UP!"

The room was completely silent. They had never seen Reba blow up so badly. Her face was red with anger and she was sure her blood pressure just shot up through the roof. "I am tired and I want some piece and quiet." She said through her clenched teeth.

She walked around the sofa and into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before she went upstairs to relax before she was forced to make dinner for her family. Reba leaned against the counter for a moment. She really needed to calm down. She might have gone a little overboard when she yelled at them. Their arguing was getting to her but she could have…who was she kidding? They were annoying the heck out of her and she needed to shut them up, yelling was the only way she could do it.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed. She heard the back door open and shut. "Hey." Vic said as he walked through the door.

"Hi." Reba said not looking up.

He smiled sympathetically at her as he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "What happened since I left?"

Reba shook her head. "Nothing but arg…" Reba stopped when she had lifted her head. Her mouth dropped and her breathing slowed as she stared at the half naked man in front of her. She didn't see him when he had left and all he wore were jogging pants. His bare chest glistened with sweat and Reba bit her lip as she watched one little bead of that sweat make its way slowly down his pecks to his rock hard six pack stomach. She gulped and looked to his face. She felt she should say something but nothing was really coming to her mind at the moment but that fact of how hot he really was.

She didn't know how long they stood there in silence as she stared at him but it finally registered that she should look away. She turned her head and turned completely red. She heard Vic chuckle. "You're welcome to look." He said taking a sip from his water.

Reba glared at him and grabbed her water. She looked him up and down one last time and smirked. "You don't look that great."

Vic smiled. "Yeah, that's why you stared at me with drool running down you're chin for ten minutes."

Reba glared and stomped back into the living room. "You're impossible." She yelled. Her family, who was now sitting around the television, watched the couple.

Vic finally came into view. Cheyenne, Barbara Jean and Kyra's eyes widened. "You're stubborn." They were standing in front of the stairs now. Reba was glaring, trying very hard not to show that his shirtless chest was affecting her and Vic just stood there smiling.

"Wow." Reba heard three female voices say.

She rolled her eyes as she saw her daughters and best friend drool over her husband. "Will you three stop?"

Vic smiled. "I should change. Excuse me."

Vic disappeared upstairs and Reba saw Barbara Jean smiling at her. "You are really lucky."

Reba shook her head. "Yeah, right, I am so lucky." Reba walked up the stairs and into her room. She buried her face in her pillow as she flopped down on her bed. How could she just stare at him like that? He did look really good but she thought she had more self control than that. She just hoped he didn't walk around like that every evening. She knew he had muscles but man, he looked…wow. She sighed and sat up in her bed. She would have to go downstairs. She shrugged and figured she would just have to add standing there drooling over him to her list of embarrassing moments. This morning, when he saw her in the towel, was already added there. Reba got up from her bed and walked back downstairs having to face Vic more. Just three and half weeks, that's all she had left to deal with him.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

During the rest of the week Vic had made her breakfast by the time she had arrived downstairs. He made sure her kids were fed as well and they were all set to go to school. He soon began to make her lunch instead of taking her out and he always left little notes in them. Reba read them quickly and threw it in the trash. He always had her relax after a hard day's work and made dinner once in a while for her whole family. Reba was beginning to appreciate what he was trying to do but things would end in three weeks and their lives would go back to normal.

Reba was surprised at how well her family had accepted Vic. Brock was even getting closer to him, they went golfing together and that really disturbed her a bit. The ex-husband and new husband getting along couldn't go too well. Van and Vic got along great considering they acted a lot alike. Kyra and Jake especially appreciated the homemade morning breakfast instead of cold cereal. He might be able to win her family over but he would never win her over, never. She appreciated the gestures but she would NOT fall for him, no.

Reba flopped on the couch one evening, taking her heels off with a painful expression on her face. She wished she hadn't worn heels. Her feet and heels never did quite agree with each other. She rubbed her toes with a bit of pressure, trying to work out the pain.

Vic frowned when he saw her pain. "Are you ok?"

Reba shook her head. "Heels stink, be happy you're a man and don't have to wear them."

Vic smiled. "Who says a man can't wear heels?"

Reba raised an eyebrow and stopped rubbing her feet for a moment. "You've worn heels?"

Vic nodded. "Once, I dressed up like a woman for a skit I put on with my buddies in college. I understand you're pain." Reba shook her head. She wasn't surprised. Vic sat next to her and she scooted over. "You know how I got rid of the pain?" Reba shook her head again. "I had someone else massage my feet." Reba glared but he patted his lap. "I'm serious. You relax on the couch. Put your feet here." He patted his lap again. He rolled his eyes when Reba just continued to massage her own feet. "Reba, just let me do something nice for you."

Reba sighed and sat back, setting her feet in his lap. He smiled and he gently moved his hands over her feet for a moment. He then pressed his thumbs into the heels of her foot and pushing up. He heard her hiss for a few moments as he worked out all the pain the heels gave her from the day. She soon was starting to relax as his strong hands worked his magic on her feet more. She bit her lip and let out a small moan of appreciation as the pain soon left.

Vic gulped when he heard that sound and he tried to control himself as she continued to make it. He didn't stop massaging for fear she would stop making that sound and he would never hear it again. He accidently moved his finger nails against the bottom of her foot and she let out a small giggle. He paused for a second and did it again. She didn't disappoint him, she giggled once more. He smirked, he had found her most ticklish spot, he repeated the process and she started laughing and trying to move her feet away from him.

They didn't hear the back door open and he continued on his quest to make her laugh. Reba was thrashing herself around as she tried to avoid his tactics but he had a firm grip on her feet. She sat up and was giggling non stop. "Stop…don't…please" she said breathlessly as she tried to breath through her laughing. She tried to move his hands but that didn't work either.

He finally stopped when he saw Van and Cheyenne coming through the kitchen, smirking. "Hi." Cheyenne said in a cheery voice.

Reba sighed. She knew what her daughter was thinking. "He was massaging my feet and…"

Cheyenne held up her hand and shook her head. "I don't care what he was massaging but next time, take it in the bedroom." Reba rolled her eyes and pulled her feet quickly away from Vic to avoid more tickling.

Reba glanced at her daughter and son-in-law. "Don't you two have a home?"

"Oh…so now that you have a husband you don't have time for your family anymore." Van said

Reba rolled her eyes. "No…you two just seem to be over a lot more than usual…a lot more." She paused when she realized what he had said. "And I don't really have a husband…it's just a piece of paper that says we are legally bonded and that's only for three more weeks."

Vic frowned as she said the last part a little happier. He was hoping he was getting to her. Vic knew she was letting her guard down just a bit, other wise she wouldn't have let him massage her feet or cook her dinner once in a while. He would surly try to impress her tonight. He had everything already set. The dress, shoes, and accessories were in her room and the arrangements were made. He wanted to show her the best time.

Vic was brought out of his thoughts by Reba's sweet voice. "Are you two staying for dinner?" she asked as she gathered her things she had set down on the table.

Van shook his head. "Nope, just came to pick up a few of Elizabeth's old clothes from the attic for the new baby."

Reba looked at her daughter and son-in-law with confusion stretched a crossed her face. "But…you're having a boy."

"We know Mrs. H." Van scoffed as he helped his wife up the stairs.

Reba shook her head and started to walk towards the kitchen to go to her garage office to put her things away. "Um…Reba." Vic said

Reba sighed and turned. "Yes." Reba was kind of amused by the way Vic looked. He looked nervous. It was almost cute…she did say almost.

"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner this evening." He said finding his voice. He wanted to say it fast and to the point so he wouldn't chicken out. Sure, he had cooked her dinner, breakfast, and tried everything he could to get her to like him but this was different, this would be like a real…date. "I want it to be special…a real date."

"What about my children? I do have to feed them you know." Reba said

Vic nodded and smiled. "Already taken care of, I talked to them and they don't mind take out. I left them a good amount of money to order from any place they choose. So…will you go out with me?"

The silence that Reba was expressing didn't ease Vic's nerves. She knew it was driving him insane. She smiled and thought of how cute he was being…almost cute. She had to remind herself not to get attached. "I will accompany you to dinner…" Vic smiled big. "But…" And his smile faded away. "This can't be considered a real date, just a dinner between two…acquaintances."

Vic frowned. "I thought I was you're friend."

Reba shook her head. "The minute you forced me into this marriage you were demoted." Reba didn't like the fact that she heard Vic chuckle. She was trying to insult him, how could he laugh?

Vic had to chuckle even though he knew she was trying to insult him. He loved it when she got all fired up. It was part of her redhead charm. "It's a deal but…" Reba sighed knowing there was some kind of catch to this free dinner. "You have to wear the dress, shoes, and jewelry I bought you."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to wear anything you pi…jewelry?" she said suddenly.

Vic nodded. "It's up in your room and I even asked you're daughter to put it up there so I didn't violate the rule of entering your room without your permission." Reba was kind of shocked. He actually respected her space. "Here…let me take those to your office and you go upstairs and get ready. We leave in an hour."

Vic left a surprised Reba behind as he grabbed the files she had in her hand and left the room. As soon as he left she practically ran upstairs and to her room. She opened her door and found, there, right on her bed, a beautiful black dress. She picked it up and went to the full length mirror to hold it up against her. It was a gorgeous dress and she had to admit he had great taste. It was a simple thick strapped dress and it had a v-neck style to both the back and the front. It was a little low cut for her taste but it was still pretty.

She set it back on the bed and noticed the blue velvet box that was lying next to it. She opened it and her eyes sparkled as she saw the beautiful diamond studded earrings and matching necklace. He was spoiling her rotten, that was for sure. She set them aside and saw the shoe box sitting on the floor. She groaned when she realized she would probably have to wear heels with it. She opened the box but she smiled when she lifted one shoe. It had a very low heel, so it wouldn't cause her too much pain during the night. He had thought of everything.

After having looked over everything she might actually look forward to tonight but then again it was with Vic. She felt so terrible. He was trying so hard to win her over but did he really think diamonds and expensive dresses were the way to go? Maybe she should just go with the flow tonight. She should just let her husband romance her for one night. She didn't believe in it but she felt terrible for pushing him away so much. Reba sighed and set the shoes down. She walked into the bathroom, ready to take her shower. This time she remembered her robe.

After her nice shower, she sat at her vanity so she could curl her hair and put on make-up. Once she was all set with her hair and make-up she had fifteen minutes left to get dressed. She dropped her robe and stepped into the dress. The cool silk felt so lovely against her skin and she then slipped on the matching heels. She couldn't help but grin as she hooked the necklace around her neck and put the earrings in her ear.

She took a deep breath for a moment and stepped in front of the full length mirror to see the finished product. Reba had to admit she did look good. The dress went all the way to the top of her shoes and it contoured to her body perfectly. Reba smiled and smoothed the dress out with her hands. Reba stopped admiring herself in the mirror for a moment to grab a purse from her closet. She found a small black purse that matched the dress and she made her way downstairs.

Reba suddenly felt her stomach doing flip flops. Why was she nervous? It was only dinner between two acquaintances. She walked down the steps and heard a whistle of appreciation. Reba smiled and looked to Vic who stood at the end of the stairs. Reba had to admit he looked good…really good. He was dressed in black pants, white shirt, and matching sports coat that showed off his muscles quite well. He brought his hand from behind his back and held a rose in front of her the minute her foot hit the last step.

Reba tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. She took the rose from him. "I thought this wasn't a date. What's with the rose?"

Vic shrugged. "It's just a rose from an acquaintance to another." Reba just rolled her eyes and took the rose from him, mumbling a thank you. He held out his arm. "Shall we get going?"

Reba ignored his arm and walked to the front door opening it. Reba rolled her eyes when she saw on the other side of the door was Mr. and Mrs. Dumb and Dumber. "What do you guys want?"

Barbara Jean ignored Reba's annoying tone and stepped inside followed by Reba's annoying ex-husband. Brock's eyes widen at Reba's outfit and Reba felt uncomfortable as he looked her over and his eyes stopped briefly at her chest. Reba smacked him upside the head. "Sorry but…where were those when we were married."

Reba glared and Barbara Jean must have not heard her husband's comments. "Where are you two heading?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Were going to dinner, now if you two would please leave." Reba said still holding the door open. She sighed when they both ignored her and walked over to her couch. "Let's just go." Reba said grabbing Vic's arm.

"Bring me back something!" she heard Barbara Jean yell as she shut the door.

Reba shook her head as they walked towards Vic's car. "They are an interesting couple." Vic said breaking the silence.

Reba smiled at him and nodded. "I don't know how I put up with them."

Vic smiled and opened her door. "I don't know how you fix the ex-husband in you're family but you do."

Reba frowned as he opened his door. "He's the father of my children. Of course he's part of my family."

Vic started the engine and shook his head. "I understand. Most women don't forgive their ex after what he did." Reba shrugged. "That's one of the things that make me like you even more. You care so much about others more than yourself."

Reba blushed a bit and stayed silent a bit. Why did he have to get all sweet? Reba decided to change the subject. "Where are we going?" she asked looking around to see if she recognized any places around them.

Vic smiled at her quickly and turned his face back to the road. "You will just have to see now, won't you." Reba pouted all the way to wherever they were going and Vic took notice of this. He smiled. He loved it when she pouted, that was cute too. He only hoped this surprise would show how serious he was about her…about them.

He pulled into an empty restaurant parking lot and this confused Reba deeply. It was the very expensive Italian restaurant that Reba had always wanted to go to but couldn't afford. "I think their closed." She said as he pulled into a parking spot. He smirked and shut off the engine. He didn't say a word as he helped her out of the car and up to the door. "Vic, their closed, can't you see how dark it is in there?"

He smiled as the door opened to reveal a man in a tuxedo. "Tonight…" Vic said as he led her through the door. "It's open only for you." Reba didn't say a word as he led her around the little wall that separated the waiting customers to the seated customers. All Reba could see right before she turned was a glow around the room and her breath caught in her throat when he saw what he had planned.

All the tables were cleared except one table by the fire and soft music was playing in the background. It had rose petals spread across it and there were two dozen roses that were set next to the table. Two candles were lit and the table was set up so nicely. Reba could help but smile as she turned towards Vic. "Let's have a seat." He said leading Reba towards the table.

Vic held out her chair as she sat down and he sat across from her once she was settled. He smiled when he seen her looking around with a huge smile on her face. She turned back to him. "How did you…" she then nodded now understanding. "I thought you said you didn't like using your father's money."

Vic shrugged. "I figured you were worth it."

Reba still kept on a smile. He was being very sweet but this was a little much to try and impress her. She didn't care that he had money. She hoped that wasn't what he was going for.

She did have a wonderful time though. Through dinner they talked and laughed about idiotic things Vic would tell her about all that he did when he was in college. He had asked all about her family and she gladly bragged about her loving and caring family, Brock included. She told him about her childhood, growing up on a ranch. She told him about her college days and how she was a big bookworm. She even told him a little about her and Brock's marriage, some of the good stuff that happened as well as the bad.

Vic was happy she told him about her previous marriage. Without intending to she just told him what he needed to avoid so their marriage would work. He didn't care how she felt in three weeks, if she still wanted the annulment he would give it to her because it made her happy but he would still pursue her. He couldn't just give up and he wouldn't give up.

Vic cleared his throat and stood up, holding out his hand in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

Reba nodded and gladly accepted his hand. He helped her out of her chair and led her a little away from the table. He pulled her close and they began to sway to the soft jazz music. Reba had one hand on his shoulder and this was the first time she ever really touched somewhere close to his muscles. She didn't even think as she moved her hand slowly down his muscular arm, just checking to see exactly how much muscle he had. She heard Vic chuckle and she quickly moved her hand back to his shoulder. She turned completely red. She had been caught. "I didn't say anything about you needing to stop."

Reba turned to look into his eyes and she glared. "Just…shut up."

"Ok." He said still chuckling a bit. Reba sighed and she started to relax a bit as they continued to dance through one…two…three songs. If she wanted to be honest with herself she didn't really want to let go. She had, at one point, laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting him lead them through the songs. Reba didn't even know how long they were dancing before Vic's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Reba…" She lifted her head towards him. "Do you want dessert?"

Reba smiled and nodded. If it was one thing she could never say no to, was something sweet. She loved desserts but she could never have too much of them. They walked back to the table and their waiter for the night brought out a cart full of some creamy, some chocolate, some caramel, some crunchy desserts. Reba's eyes widen and Vic told her to pick. She bit her lip. There was a lot to choose from. She finally decided on a simple chocolate cake with caramel sauce gently sprinkled over it. She almost died when she took the first bite. It was heavenly. The whole night had been wonderful. She had a better time than she thought.

She was just about finished with her dessert when Vic got her attention again. "I have something for you…" Reba was suddenly intrigued when he pulled out another dark blue velvet box. She pushed her dessert aside and smiled. He sighed. He wasn't really planning on giving it to her this early but…well…maybe it would show how serious he was. "I bought this right before I met you at the café, when I told you I didn't want the annulment then." Reba nodded. "I was planning on saving it for much later but…I think just the way tonight has been going so perfect I thought it was a perfect fitting to give to you now."

He opened the tiny box and Reba's eyes widened. Inside sat an absolutely gorgeous ring. It was from the 1920s, it had large European cut diamond in it with diamond clusters surrounding it, and it was in a stunning platinum rectangular setting. Reba finally let out the breath she had been holding. Despite the fact that it was a gorgeous ring, she knew she couldn't accept it. Why did he get her an engagement ring? Was it to show off his money?

She looked up from the ring and she could tell he was not going to like what she had to say. "Why did you get me an engagement ring?"

Vic shrugged. "I know I should have waited but I really couldn't. It's just a gift. I don't want you to wear it now but…when you're ready." He said with a hopeful smile.

Reba sighed. He was going about this all wrong. "Look, I can't accept the ring. I don't care if I don't have to wear it. I don't care about how much money you have. I don't like that you think flaunting your money like this…" she said gesturing not just towards the ring but to the restaurant as well, "Is going to get you anywhere with me." Reba paused because she was getting a little angry and she didn't want the evening to end badly. "Look, I did agree to let you stay with me for four weeks to try and prove whatever it is you are trying to prove but after those weeks are up we have to go back to being friends. It would never work between us and I think you know that."

Reba stood up and walked towards the door to indicate she was ready to leave. Vic sighed and stood up. The evening didn't go like he planned. He felt stupid now for trying to give her a ring, especially this early but he would prove they could work. They had a bit of a disagreement tonight but he would show her. He would show her how much he cared.

They both went out the door and he opened the car door for her again. The ride on the way home was silent. Reba was still a little angry by the fact he thought he could give her a ring tonight. Vic felt like kicking himself in the butt for thinking that a beautiful ring would impress her. He needed something more…something that was coming truly from his heart. He would have to figure it out tonight and he would, even if he had to stay up all night.

Vic pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Reba was about to get out but he stopped her by gently placing his hand on hers. "I want you to know I feel like an idiot for giving you the ring now. It was just a gift. I am sorry if I made you angry and I hope you can forgive me. I don't believe for a second that you can just be bought. I really care about you and I hope to someday prove that to you."

Reba nodded and showed no emotion when getting out of the car. However, inside, her mind was going in so many different directions. He said all the right words and he was so sweet. She was now sure he didn't mean anything by the ring. Reba suddenly felt like an idiot for blowing up like that. He had tried to make the perfect evening and she ruined it. She couldn't admit she was sorry. Her pride was getting in the way. She kept telling herself that it was good she was mad at him. It would remind her to keep herself on her toes and not fall for anymore of his surprises.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reba didn't expect to walk downstairs the next morning and find Vic asleep at the kitchen table. Last night, after they had gotten back from dinner, he had said he was going to work late and she suspected he might have worked a little too late. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. Even the little drool coming out of his mouth was kind of…adorable? She giggled and poked at him. He started mumbling something, something she didn't understand. She soon realized he was talking in his sleep but not just talking, talking in…Italian…Greek? She wasn't sure.

She poked at him again and this time he shot up. Reba giggled and Vic looked at the source of the giggling through blurry eyes. "Wha…huh? What time is it?" he mumbled tiredly.

Reba smiled. "Eight o'clock, what time did you go to sleep last night?"

Vic yawned and shrugged. "Last time I checked the clock it was six thirty am."

Reba almost dropped the coffee mug she was holding. "What? You've only got an hour and a half of sleep. How will you work?"

Vic shrugged and tried to get a coffee mug to poor himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee…lots of it…"

Reba shook her head and grabbed the mug before he could take a sip. "Come on." She said pushing him into the living room and towards the stairs.

"Where we going?" he asked through still blurry eyes.

Reba chuckled and felt bad at how tired he was. "You're going to bed."

Vic shook his head but was too weak to fight her off from pushing him up the stairs. "Can't…I have to…" He yawned widely, "Work...and cook you breakfast and…"

Reba shoved him into his room and onto the bed. She started to take off his shoes. "You need to get some sleep." Reba said as she tossed his shoes to the floor. She pulled back the covers and lifted his legs as best she could to get him under them. "I will call and say you're sick. You can't go to work on caffeine energy alone, you need sleep. Get some rest." Reba chuckled as she heard a loud snore before she even shut the door.

Reba went to work that day but she couldn't concentrate so well on her work. She was knocking things over and had been yelled at by her boss twice now. Why was she so worried? He was only sleep deprived. In a few hours he would be as good as new. She didn't care, nope, did not care whatsoever about Vic, at least she kept trying to tell herself that.

Reba sighed as she knocked over her pensil holder for the third time in the last five minutes. She needed a break. She walked into the break room to get herself a cup of coffee. "What is wrong with you today?"

Reba turned to see Stacy walking into the room. Reba shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "I don't know."

Stacy smiled. "Are you worried about Vic?"

Reba glared at her friend. "No."

Stacy frowned. "I don't see why you shouldn't be. He is you're husband and he's sick." Reba then nodded. She forgot that Stacy didn't know about the whole getting drunk and getting married by accident thing. Stacy smiled and looked around for a moment before turning back to Reba. "What's he like…you know…" Stacy smirked.

Reba blushed. "Stacy…" she hissed.

Reba couldn't finish before her boss stepped into the break room. He looked mad. His face was completely red. "Reba! What is this?" He held up a piece of paper and it had a large brown stain on it.

Reba cringed. "I'm sorry…I spilled my coffee and…"

"That's it! You need to keep your mind on your work. If you can't do that you should just go home for the day." Reba shook her head but her boss stopped her before she could interrupt him. "I'm serious Reba." He said in a calmer voice. "Go home. Take care if your husband if you're that worried about him."

Reba shook her head again. "I don't need…"

Her boss interrupted her. "This is not a suggestion Reba, it's an order. Now gather your things and go home. Take care of Vic." Her boss left with a smirk and Reba rolled her eyes.

Reba poured out her coffee and set it in the sink. "I guess I'm leaving."

Stacy stopped her. "Before you leave…I need to know. Tell me. How is he?" she asked smiling.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I am not going to tell you Stacy. That is private." Stacy pouted and Reba shook her head as she walked back to her desk. It wasn't like she didn't know. She kind of remembered, she guessed. She had a dream about that very night she couldn't get out of her mind. Reba had tried to block it but it was just one of those memories you couldn't get rid of.

Reba went home to find Vic sitting on the couch going through work papers. He looked up confused. "What are you doing home so early?"

She set her briefcase down by the couch and flopped next to Vic. "I was ordered by Mr. Slaton." (I don't know what her boss's name was. I just made up one)

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Reba shrugged. "He said I needed to go home and take care of my…husband. I kept knocking things over all day long."

Vic smiled setting down his glasses. "You were worried about me?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I was only worried if you're drool would ruin the pillow case in my daughter's old room."

"I don't drool." He said.

Reba smirked. "Fine, then explain what was linking out of you're mouth this morning while you were sleeping." Vic didn't say anything and Reba giggled. She took the remote and turned on the TV. Vic took it away. "Hey." She said as he turned off the TV.

"I'm trying to work." He said

Reba frowned. "This is my house, now give me the remote."

Vic smiled. "Do you really want it?" he asked Reba nodded. "Then grab it." Reba tried to but he held it above his head. She continued to try and get it from him but he held it high and she was just a little bit shorter. She scooted closer and was practically on top of him when she could almost reach it. "What's the matter Reba? Just take it."

Reba glared and scooted even closer but this time she did end up on his lap and her chest was almost pressing into his face. "Reba…" he said looking directly at them. Reba blushed and moved away but not too far because she came up with a plan. She bit her lip in playful way and inch her lips closer to his. Vic gulped when he felt her breath on his lips. "Reba…" she silenced him with a soft kiss and she moved her hand up his arm.

Vic groaned a bit against her lips and Reba almost lost herself in the kiss as well but then remembered exactly why she kissed him. She moved her soft hand against his and then in one swift motion she grabbed the remote from him. She pulled away. "Thanks." She said smirking and turning the TV back on.

Vic glared. "That was a sneaky trick."

"It worked didn't it." She tried to keep on a straight face. Why did she kiss him? She could have done something else to get the remote. She supposed she really just wanted an excuse to kiss him.

Vic sighed. "All I know is I need a cold shower now." Reba didn't even look to see if that was true and she just blushed. She had to admit to herself the kiss had just as much of an affect on her. She couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were, how great of a kisser he was, and how hot it suddenly became. Reba didn't expect the spark of electricity she felt surge through her body. She almost kept kissing him. She almost didn't want to let go.

Reba shook her head of these thoughts and looked at Vic. He was working on his papers again. She smiled as she realized how good he looked in wire rim glasses. "I thought you were going to rest today. How much sleep did you get?" she asked looking at her watch. It was only noon. He couldn't have gotten more than four hours.

Vic shrugged and felt a little bad that he didn't sleep like she told him to. "I'm sorry but I can't sleep during the day. I got a good three hours, don't worry."

Reba nodded. He was a grown man and knew what he was doing. Reba sighed and sat back as she watched him work. She noticed he would scrunch his eyebrows together when he was in deep concentration. It was cute. She noticed she was saying that a lot. Ok, so he was cute, big deal. Cute was dangerous and it wasn't enough to build a relationship on. "Did you eat today?" she asked curiously. Vic didn't look up from his paper work and shook his head. "Do you want to go get something to eat? Unless you're too busy working…"

Reba didn't even have time to finish her sentence before he dropped his pen and took her by the hand. Reba laughed a bit and they walked to his car. They drove to the deli and they both ordered sandwiches. Rather than eat in the deli they took a short walk to the park, where they walked around, eating, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Reba didn't even realize how close she was actually getting to him.

They sat on the bench and Reba let him wrap an arm around her shoulder as they watched children play. Reba mentioned taking her kids to the park when they were younger. She did miss having children around. Vic smirked when she said this and he couldn't stop himself. "We could always practice for one."

Reba glared. "I don't think so." Reba paused and looked to the child who was screaming at his mother for an ice cream cone. "Besides I love that my baby days are over. I have my grandchildren. Whenever I get lonely for a kid I will just steal my daughter's." Vic laughed. Reba continued. "That way when I get tired of them I can hand them back to their parents." Reba sighed contently against his shoulder. "It's one of the many perks of being a grandparent."

Vic chuckled and they both got up to walk back to his car. She couldn't believe how great a time she had last night and today. She didn't see a reason they couldn't go out as friends but she did have to remind herself, again and again not to fall in love. She was sure she had nothing to worry about. She had only known him for two and a half months. You can't fall in love that quickly.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reba hadn't even begun to know how romantic Vic could be, not that she believed in romance. After their two great days they had together he had started to really lay it on thick. He started leaving the little notes again but this time he would pour his heart out to her or describe something knew about her that made him care about her even more. He still continued with breakfast and he started to work beside her. It didn't annoy her really, she liked his company but she couldn't get close. She couldn't get used to the notes, breakfast, dinners, and just the presence of him. He would soon realize what kind of woman she was and he would want the annulment just as much as she did…does.

Reba admitted it was hard not to get close. He took her on a small quick picnic during their lunch hour or he would just ask her to take a small walk with him to talk. It was Vic's intention for them to get to know each other as much as possible. He bought her a rose everyday and during the week they would pile up into a vase on her work desk. Everyone would comment on how lucky she was and she had to admit he was a great…friend but he could be nothing more.

Reba went to bed one night after a great dinner made by Vic. Her whole family was there and they praised him on his cooking. He did outdo himself that night. He made a three course dinner and it was all so delicious. She smiled at the memory of them doing the dishes together. His hand had sneaked around her waist so he could put a plate in the rack and his hand brushed against her hip. It was one small touch but it sent shivers up and down her spine. She tried ignoring it but the feeling continued when he started splashing her with the soapy water. She retaliated and that started the fight.

They both ended up sitting on the floor of the kitchen, soaked, and cleaner than the dishes that were still in the sink. Their faces were close and she had wanted to kiss him. She thought he was going to kiss her but he surprised her by standing up quickly. She was slightly disappointed. "You go on upstairs. I'll finish up." He said. Reba had just frowned and nodded.

She had gone to sleep quite peaceful that night but when she awoke she had a terrible headache, her throat was sore, and her nose was running like a turned on facet. She went into the bathroom and cringed when she saw her nose was a bright red, so bright she could probably give Rudolf the day off and help Santa on Christmas Eve, her eyes were puffy, and her nose was crusted over a bit. She looked like a right mess. She washed her face and blew her nose but that was a loss cause because she immediately felt it stuff up again. She groaned as she fell back into bed. She wouldn't be able to work today. She tried reaching for her phone to call her boss but she got half way when reaching for her cell phone and she zonked out.

Reba was awakened by something cold sitting on her head and someone trying to force a thermometer in her mouth. "Huh?" she said and whoever they were stuck the thermometer in her mouth. She groaned and sat up as the ice pack fell off her head and into her lap.

"Lie back down." The voice ordered. Reba heard that it was Vic and she figured she should listen, so she lay back down on her bed. She finally opened her eyes when the thermometer was taken out. "No temperature but I called the office anyway, told them you were sick. I'm taking care of the houses you have to show today."

Reba watched Vic as he took out a bag and set cough medicine, water, and tissues on her bedside table. "What are you doing?" she asked in a weak voice.

"When you didn't come down I came up here to see if you were ok. I saw you passed out on the bed and you didn't look too good. Now I bought you these things so you would feel a bit better but if you need anything else just call me on my cell. I have a ton of meetings and houses to show but I will leave them if you need me, ok?"

Reba nodded and reached for the box of tissues. Vic handed them to her and chuckled as she blew her nose loudly. "Mocking the ill…you're so sweet." She said sarcastically. "This has to be karma or something."

"What?" he asked getting up.

"I told the office you were sick when you weren't and then I get sick for real. This is just great. I have too much to do." She tried to sit up but she got up to quickly and was dizzy. "Ok…" she said lying down again. "Maybe I do need to rest."

Vic nodded. "Good, now here is you're book and a few magazines I picked up just incase you get bored and can't sleep but I suggest you get some rest. The more sleep you get the better you're chances are of getting better sooner."

Reba smiled. "Thanks Doctor Mariano."

Vic chuckled and leaned down close to her. He kissed her forehead and gently caressed her flushed cheek for a moment. "Feel better." Reba couldn't help but grin and nod. As soon as he left Reba moved the book and magazines to the floor and went straight to sleep as she was told to do by her husband.

Reba spent the third week she was married to Vic in bed…sick. She didn't know how she received this bad of a cold. She just wished it would go away already. She was tired of being in bed all the time. Vic was very helpful though. He brought her chicken soup and milk when she was hungry and helped her to the bathroom, so she wouldn't fall over from being dizzy, when she needed to go. He was the gentlemen and stepped out once she said she was ok.

For once in her life Reba was finally admitting she was starting to like Vic. He took care of her so well and it was him taking care of her that showed her how much he did truly care for her. He was very loving and she let him sit with her in the bed as he read to her. She loved it when he would read the book to her, one because she didn't really have the strength to even keep her eyes open to read, and second because he had such a deep soothing voice that would put her to sleep.

He would always wake her up in time to take her cough medicine and she would go right back to sleep with Vic holding onto her hand as he sat in the chair he had pulled up to the side of her bed. He always called during the day to check on her to, to make sure she was all right and if she needed him to bring anything home. She would just say no and if he had the time they would talk about their day. Reba of course would complain of her day spent in bed and Vic would assure her she would be fine and the firecracker he loved once more. He let that slip finally that he loved her and she didn't say anything.

On the Sunday morning of the fourth week Reba awoke to the sound of birds singing. She breathed in through her nose and was happy to find that she was able to smell again. Her throat was fine and she wasn't dizzy at all when she sat up. She smiled when she saw Vic curled up in the chair in the corner. He really did respect her. She knew this because she had fallen asleep in his arms the night before and instead of just staying there, he moved to an uncomfortable chair. He didn't have to move because she actually missed the feeling of his strong arms around her and she kind of wished he would have stayed there.

She yawned and stretched as she moved herself from her bed and to the man in her chair. "Vic…" she whispered, shaking him a bit. She chuckled as he mumbled something again in Italian or Greek and shifted his weight a bit. She smirked as she thought about kissing him to wake him up but maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. She poked his shoulder and that finally did it.

He squinted and held his hand on his shoulder as he slowly awoke. "Ow…" he said sitting up. "Do you have to be so forceful?"

Reba giggled. "Sorry, it's time you got up and went to sleep in your room. It has to be uncomfortable sleeping in that chair."

Vic shrugged as he stood up. "It's not that bad. How are you feeling? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked in a worried tone.

Reba smiled at how worried he was. "I'm fine now. You need to get some rest. I plan on doing a lot of cleaning today. I have been sick all week and I need to catch up with stuff that I haven't done."

Vic smiled. "No need, I cleaned the house while you were sick."

Reba nodded and smiled as she looked through her clothes. "That's' nice…what?" she asked turning to him with a surprised look on her face.

Vic nodded. "Yeah, I did you're laundry, dishes, I dusted, I did everything you would normally do."

Reba sighed and stopped what she was doing. She pouted a bit. She appreciated what he did but now she had nothing to do today. "Well, now I have nothing to do today." She shrugged. "I'll just catch up on the paperwork I missed out…unless."

She turned to Vic who was smiling. He just nodded. "Yup, all that's done too."

She scratched her forehead and pouted some more. "Now I really have nothing to do today, unless you plan on taking care of that too."

Vic just smiled. "Wear something light."

Reba rolled her eyes and told him to get out so she could at least get ready for whatever he had planned. She showered and changed into a light green summer dress with matching shoes. She put her hair up in a simple pony tail and walked down the stairs. "So…where are you taking me?" she asked as sat next to him on the couch.

Vic looked her over and smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks. Now where are you taking me?" Vic stood and held out his hand that she should go first.

Reba stood and Vic held the door open for her. "Oh yeah." He said softly as he checked out her backside. He's never done this before because he thought it was a little inappropriate but he couldn't help himself as the dress really brought out her curves.

Reba turned around and saw him staring. "Hey." She said walking backwards toward the car.

Vic just smiled and opened the door. He got in on the other side and chuckled. "Sorry but I couldn't help it." Reba blushed and he chuckled as he drove down the street.

Reba sighed as they kept driving for a while. "Where are we going?"

Vic shrugged. "You will just have to wait and see." Reba let out a huff and Vic patted her hand that was resting on her thigh. Reba smiled and unconsciously grasped his hand. Vic smiled and they held hands the whole way to wherever they were going.

Reba sat up straight when Vic finally pulled off the highway and went onto a dirt road. "I wished the children were home." She said when he went further and further away from the highway.

Vic chuckled. "Why?"

Reba shrugged. "I could have told them I was going out with you, so the police know who to call."

Vic laughed a deep rich laugh. "Don't worry. I am taking you to a beach. Here…" he said digging in the space between them. He handed her his cell phone. "You keep it just in case."

Reba chuckled at how silly she sounded and she put the cell phone back. "I'm sorry. I just want to know where we are going."

"I told you…to the beach." They stayed silent until they pulled up and he got out of the car to open her door.

Reba was in awe when she saw the beach. It was a small beach, the water was beautiful, it was surrounded by trees, and the sand looked almost white. If she didn't know any better she would think she was in Hawaii or the Caribbean because it was so beautiful. It was just perfect. She slipped off her sandals and buried her feet in the sand. She smiled as she felt the soft sand caress her bare feet.

Vic let her enjoy the sight and he watched as she walked to the water and let it swirl around her feet. She looked gorgeous with the warm breeze blowing her hair away from her face and her dress bellowing behind her. He smiled as he suddenly got an idea. He walked up beside her. "Look's beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely." She said smiling.

"The water is always warm on days like this." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you want to take a swim?"

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "I don't have a swim suit."

Vic smirked. "We don't need a swimsuit."

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I am not going skinny dipping."

"I thought we could go swimming in our clothes but…" Reba blushed and Vic smiled. "I like you're idea too. Come on let's go." He said walking into the water and going up to his knees. "Come on." He said

Reba shook her head. "I don't think so. You would have to force me to go in." Vic had a sinister smirk on his face and Reba didn't like that. "Vic…what are thinking?" He shook his head and started back towards her. He stood in front of her and Reba still didn't like the look on his face. Before Reba could react Vic picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran into the water. "Ahhh! Vic! Put me down!"

He smirked and Reba didn't see the sparkle in his eyes. "Ok." He then dropped her right in the water.

She came up sputtering and coughing, trying to get the water out of her nose. She glared at him and then sent a big wave of water his way. "You butt!" she said laughing a bit.

Her laughter is what assured Vic that she was ok. They continued taking turns dunking each other and swimming out as far as they could go before Reba complained of being tired. She flopped down on the sand and sighed. "I shouldn't have brought you out this early after you're cold."

Reba shrugged. "I didn't stop you." Vic sat next to her and pulled her close so she wouldn't get cold. Reba didn't object to this because she loved his strong arms and they looked really good in his wet t-shirt. She loved being this close to him. She had a right to enjoy it now because soon everything between them would be over. Reba looked up to him and smiled. "This was a great morning."

Vic smiled and took a chance by kissing her cheek. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself." Reba felt the tingle in her cheek and impulsively leaned in closer to him. Their lips were merely inches apart and Reba could feel his warm breath against her. Their lips crashed together and they sat there, connected, for the longest time. Vic soon massaged his lips with hers and asked for entrance to her mouth. Reba had granted him access and her back hit the sand. Reba moaned against his lips and as soon as she felt his hand on her leg she came back to reality.

She pushed him away and stood up quickly. "Ok, what almost happened?"

"It doesn't have to be almost." He said chuckling.

Reba sighed. This was going to be very hard to explain. "Look, this is not a time to joke. I shouldn't have gotten close."

Vic was very confused. "What are you talking about?"

Reba tried to find the words and break it to him gently. "I am sorry but I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea. You have proved that our relationship is more than just friendship but I don't think this should continue any further. If we hadn't gotten drunk and married then we wouldn't have done all this and we would continue hating each other at work. I appreciate everything you did for me and I love how caring you were but it really can't go any further."

Vic was very confused as Reba walked back to the car. They were getting along so great. He thought she was finally seeing how much he cared…loved her. Why couldn't she see that they were perfect for each other? If she didn't want to go any further and if she still wanted the annulment then he would have to give it to her. He wanted to see her happy and if that's what would make her happy then so be it.

Reba held back the tears the whole way back home. It had been so hard to tell him that. Vic was everything she was looking for but it wouldn't work. Sure he was cute, caring, and loving but SHE wasn't any of those. He would soon get bored with her or he wouldn't be able to handle her temper or her controlling nature and then he would leave. He deserved better than her.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once they were back from the beach Reba was grateful no one was home and she didn't have to explain why she was wet and why she wasn't talking to Vic. She avoided him as much as she could for the rest of the day. The only time she couldn't avoid was dinner. The family was over again and they noticed the tension. Cheyenne wondered all through dinner what went suddenly wrong. She thought her mother was finally starting to like him. She could even go as far as to say that her mother might love him.

The next day Reba got up early so she made herself and her kids breakfast. She left work alone and didn't even worry about Vic. She couldn't believe she let herself get that close. She shouldn't have fallen for his sweetness and caring nature. She should have distanced herself as much as possible. She went to work and ignored Stacy when she asked question after question about where Vic was and what happened.

When Vic arrived she ignored his glance and his stares. She ignored his notes. She didn't even look at them. She just threw them away. Reba told him a firm and cold no when he asked her to lunch and she left when Stacy dragged her off to talk over lunch.

"What is wrong with you two girl?" Stacy asked over salads.

Reba shrugged. "Nothing is wrong."

"Bull!" Stacy hissed. Reba's eyes widened. "You were so cold to him this morning. What is wrong? What happened to the love I saw between you two?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "There is no love between us. There was noth…" Reba paused when she saw Vic enter the café with a tall blonde woman. "Who is that?" Reba said out loud as she watched them sit down a little ways away from them. Vic didn't seem to see her.

Stacy looked over to where Reba was staring. Stacy turned back. "Oh that's Bobby. She is a big client of our company. I thought you knew that?"

Reba nodded. "I heard Vic mention a Bobby before. I didn't think this Bobby was a woman. I heard Vic mention him and Bobby going out and going to the golf course and such…" Reba paused and her face was turning red with anger. He had been cheating on her? Stacy tried to get Reba's attention but all Reba could do was focus on this woman. She got even angrier when she saw Bobby reach over and peck him on the lips.

Reba started shaking and tears began forming in her eyes. The sudden feeling she felt when she found out Brock was cheating on her came back. She was losing another husband to another tall blonde beautiful woman. "Excuse me." Reba said. She didn't even stop at their table. She just shot out of the restaurant. She didn't even notice that Vic finally saw her and was trying to get her attention.

Reba went to work and asked for the rest of the day off. Her boss gladly let her go home. He was concerned because tears seemed to be pouring down her cheeks and this was Reba. She never brought her personal life to work, except Vic of course. Reba cleared her papers and went straight home, ignoring Vic's calls on the way out.

Reba went home and kicked off her heels. She collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears. This was why she didn't want to get close. She knew she would get hurt by him someday. At least it was sooner rather than later. Sure, it wasn't like she had any claim over him or anything but he couldn't even wait until they filed for an annulment? Reba sat up and went to the bathroom to see the damage.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted that she cried over someone she hasn't even known that long. She had cried over Brock but she wasn't going to do this to herself again. She didn't need this. She didn't need to be sad over a man. A man she didn't even want to be married to. A man she didn't even love.

Reba washed her face and went back downstairs. She had a lot of paperwork to finish and no time pining over a man that didn't matter to her. She sat down at her desk and was just about to start work when the garage door burst open and in walked Vic with an angry expression.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked in an angry voice.

Reba stood up angrily and checked the damage on the door. "You don't just come in here and slam MY doors around!"

Vic rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I did to make you this way. I thought we were getting along great. I thought yesterday at the beach was the day we might actually get somewhere with this relationship but yet you pushed me away. What is wrong?"

Reba shrugged and walked over to her desk with her head held high. "I don't know what you are talking about. We were not getting along that great. I told you yesterday how I felt and we were not getting close. If you want to be close to someone why don't you go get close to you're friend Bobby." She said while putting quotations around friend.

Vic paused for a moment. "Is that what this is all about?"

Reba sat back down at her desk. "It's none of my business but you shouldn't be making out with people in public places. After all, how would it look to the papers when you're married?"

Vic rolled his eyes. "I wasn't making out with her."

Reba glared. "I saw what I saw."

Vic wanted to say something that would explain himself but instead he went another way. "You're right. Like you said, what does it matter? You've never given me any clue Reba that we were anything more than friends. You even said it yourself that night we went out to dinner we would never be anything more and you reminded me yesterday. You reminded me the whole time I was here that the minute the month is over this marriage was over and I had to sign the annulment. What does it matter?" he asked with a smirk.

Reba paused and held back the tears as she heard him admit that he made out with that woman. "You're right. You can make out with whoever you want because I don't care! I don't care about anything you do and I don't care about you!" she yelled right in his face.

Vic was hurt. Her words stung at his heart but his stubborn pride was getting in his way. "Fine, if that's the way you feel, then fine." He walked towards the opened door. He paused before walking completely out. He shouldn't let it end like this. He shoud at least tell her. "Just so you know I still care and Bobby is nothing more than a friend. It was just a peck." Reba didn't say anything as he left. She let him leave. She didn't need to fight for him and she wouldn't. He had been cheating. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone but her family.

Reba hadn't heard from Vic since he left the garage. She came back into the house an hour or so later to find his car and all of his things gone. She just shrugged and shut the door. If he wanted to leave then she would let him leave. She didn't love him anyway. Why would she keep him around? They would only be prolonging the inevitable.

"Where is Vic?" Kyra asked the next morning when her mother placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

Reba shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"Did you two have a fight?" she asked

Reba shook her head. "No, he just left. It's not like this is his home."

"Why are you doing this again?" Kyra asked

Reba looked confused. "What am I doing again?"

Kyra set her bowl aside and approached her mother who was putting jam on a bagel. "We all like Vic. Why would you drive him away?"

Reba set down her butter knife and glared at her daughter. "I didn't drive anyone away ok. I don't care if you all like him. He wasn't going to stay here more than four weeks and you all knew that. So he left a little early, big deal. Now you tell the rest of the family or whoever put you up to this to just stay out of my business. You got me?" Kyra nodded and didn't press anything further. She knew when her mother was truly angry. Reba grabbed her bagel and headed to her car. She drove to work and when she arrived she couldn't help but glance over at Vic's desk, it was empty. She hadn't heard or seen him in almost a day and she was quite worried. She shook it off though the minute she sat down and got to work.

She couldn't concentrate much on her work because she would glance around from time to time to see if Vic would be coming around the corner and when he didn't she would be disappointed. She actually had to admit she missed him. She missed his little notes. She would even take him going back to the way he was before, annoying with his flirty self, before they were married.

When he didn't come in after lunch Reba was on edge. She was afraid something serious had happened. He could have been in a car accident. He could be in a coma or dead or worse…he could be with that Bobby chick. Reba tried to shake away this feeling but she couldn't. Everyone noticed her tension and her worried glances between the door and Vic's desk.

Stacy even came over to try and comfort her. "Reba…"

Reba jumped almost ten feet in the air. "What is wrong with you?" she asked smacking Stacy on the arm. "Don't just sneak up on me like that."

Stacy rubbed her arm and smiled a bit. "Sorry. What is the matter? You worried where Vic might be?"

Reba shrugged. "I haven't heard from him in almost a day."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "If I hadn't heard from my husband in almost a day I would celebrate."

Reba laughed but it soon stopped when a man approached her. "Mrs. Vic Mariano?" Reba gulped and nodded. "I have annulment papers for you."

She signed for them and took them with a shaky hand. The delivery man smiled and said "Have a nice day." Who says have a nice day when they just tore someone's heart out with one small simple sentence? Vic had sent her annulment papers already. He wanted out. If that's what he wanted, he would get just that then.

Stacy was staring wide eyed as Reba opened big envelope. "What went wrong?"

Reba ignored her as she picked up a piece of notebook paper that dropped from between the papers. It was a note…from Vic.

My darling Reba,

I know how corny and so cliché the beginning of this letter sounds but it was the only truth I could come up with. You are my darling Reba. You're my everything and I realize how corny that sounds too but I don't care. I just wanted to let you know these past three and a half weeks between us have been the best in my life. I am only giving you this annulment because I know it will make you happy. I want you to be happy and if it's not with me I will just have to live with that. I appreciate the chance you gave me to prove my love for you and I am sorry I couldn't do that. I enjoyed my time I spent with you and your family. Your daughters are beautiful and your son is an awesome kid. I hope you do find someone you love truly and deeply. I love you with all my heart.

Your darling Vic

Reba sighed and wiped away a tear that escaped. She saw a shadow over her shoulder and looked to see Stacy reading her private letter. "Hey..." Reba said putting the letter away. "You're nosy."

Stacy sniffed and wiped a tear away as well. "That was so sweet." Stacy hit Reba in the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

Reba winced and rubbed her shoulder. "Nothing is wrong with me. He doesn't love me. I know he doesn't."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Right, what was it that showed you he didn't love you? Was it the roses he gave you everyday? Was it the sweet little notes he left you all the time? The beautifully written letter you now just read him confessing his love for you? No wait, how about the ten thousand dollar ring the man bought you?"

Reba sighed. "You don't understand. Look, I am going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." Stacy nodded. "Our marriage, it was a result of…"

Stacy giggled. "Oh I know that part. You two got drunk and got married. I over heard you two at the café you met at to discuss what to do. I was sitting at the table behind the plant."

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reba's jaw dropped. "You knew!"

Stacy nodded. "Who do you think sent the wedding announcement to the papers?" Stacy expected Reba to blow up but Reba just laughed. She laughed and she hugged her. "This is new. Why are you hugging me?"

Reba pulled away. "Thank you."

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome."

Reba giggled and wiped away the tears. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I am just so afraid."

Stacy scoffed. "Afraid of what? Afraid of spending there rest of your life with that gorgeous man! Getting to sleep with that gorgeous man! He loves you Reba and I don't know how he could be clearer? He does all these things for you and you just crap all over him." Stacy shook her head and stood up. "I don't' know what is wrong with you girl but you need to get your priorities straight because they are seriously screwed up!"

Stacy walked away and left a dumbfounded Reba at her desk. Reba suddenly knew what the woman was talking about. Vic had shown her everything she ever wanted it a man. He was gorgeous, educated, rich (although that wasn't necessary but it was a big plus), and to top it off he had a cute butt! What was she waiting for?

Reba went into her boss's office to see if he knew where Vic was. "Mr. Slaton?"

"Yes." He said looking up from his work.

"Where is Vic?"

Her boss looked confused. "He quit Reba."

Reba's eyes widen. "What?"

"I thought he would talk to you about it of all people but he quit."

Reba ran her hand through her hair. He could be at his apartment. "You don't know where he would be would you?"

"He said something about catching a flight to Italy at three o'clock?"

Reba eyes widen and ran out of her boss's office. She grabbed her purse as she ran by her desk and headed straight for the door. "Where are you going?" Stacy yelled as she flew past her.

Reba smiled. "To get my husband."

Stacy laughed. "Go get him…and make up for you're stubbornness."

Reba shook her head and darted out of the building and to her car. She hoped in and her tires squealed as she sped out of the parking lot and onto the street. She honked her horn and darted through traffic. Why was there traffic? Why now? It was in the middle of the afternoon. She was honked at and she ignored them as she sped past cars. Her jaw dropped as she was flipped off by an old lady. She ignored the old lady and remembered why she was speeding through traffic.

She finally arrived at the airport and tossed her keys to the man working valet. She stopped in and looked at the screens looking for three o'clock to Italy. She found it and headed to gate 50. (I don't know how airports work or anything.) She groaned. It would be one far away. She ran and she was sure she knocked over a few people and one little old lady that she helped up but once she said she was ok she ran off again.

She arrived at gate 50 and there was a tone of people. She sighed and looked around. Where was he? She had to step on a chair and her heart leaped when she saw his tall self by the windows. "Vic!" She saw him turn and he seemed quite surprised to see her there. "Vic…" she continued to yell as she crawled through the people. "Sorry…ooo…sorry….didn't mean to….excuse me….I'll pay for that, Reba Hart real estate agent, look me up." Reba finally stopped in front of Vic and smiled. He wasn't smiling though. "Hi." She said in a cheery voice.

He looked at the people who were glaring at her and rubbing their feet or trying to fix their luggage. "Let's go over here." He said bringing her into an open yet private spot. "What are you doing here?" he asked

Reba shrugged and smiled. "I was just in the neighborhood." Reba saw Vic's stare. "Right, no time to joke, look, it's my turn to say this." She paused and smiled before continuing, "I'm not going through with the annulment."

Vic shook his head. "Reba…I don't want you in a marriage you don't…"

Reba shook her head. "You have it all wrong ok. I am in a marriage I want."

Vic sighed and saw they were boarding. "Their boarding now."

Reba tried stopping him from leaving. "Please don't leave. Look, I was afraid. I am not exactly lucky when it comes to relationships ok. My first boyfriend left me because I wouldn't sleep with him, my second boyfriend I left for Brock because I was afraid of commitment, I thought the curse was broken with Brock but then he left after twenty years, then Brian, then Jack…I understand that Bobby is just a friend. I just overreacted to the small peck ok. I get easily jealous, that's another problem that I have to work on besides my temper and my need to be in control. I was…" she paused for a moment to catch her breath, "just so afraid because of my past relationships that this wouldn't work between us. I told you before I didn't believe in romance and I don't…or didn't really. I just felt you would get bored with me one day just like Brock did. I wasn't sure if you could handle my controlling nature and my temper. I thought Brock and I were forever but when he left I just was so depressed and sometimes I didn't even want to get out of bed. I don't want to go through that again. I just…"

Vic stopped her. "I get it but I'm not like those guys. I can handle you're temper." Vic chuckled for a moment. "I love you're temper. Your nostrils flare, your cheeks get flushed, your eyes get this fire in them, and I swear your hair turns a darker shade of red. You look adorable and let me tell you I have a bad temper as well. As far as controlling goes, I can handle that too. I will let you know if you go too far and sometimes…" he said smirking and raising some suggestive eyebrows. "I will let you have complete control." Reba laughed and her smiled turned big. Vic was suddenly serious too. "I can't guarantee forever because let's face it who can but I can guarantee that I love you and I guarantee happiness, some fun." He smirked. "Great se…"

Reba held up her hand. "I don't need to hear you bragging about how great you are." She paused and smirked. "I already know."

Vic chuckled. "I was going to say great seats to the opera but thanks for the compliment anyway."

Reba smacked him and chuckled. "Shut up."

"Last call for flight 151 to Rome." The loud intercom announced.

They heard the flight call over the intercom and Vic moved away from Reba a bit. "I have to go."

Reba couldn't believe this. "After everything we said to each you're still going to leave."

"I have to." He said walking to the counter.

Reba followed him. "You can't leave me!" She said as she felt tears welding up in the back of her eyes. How could he do this? After all she had said to him, after all that he had said to her? He was just going to leave. Why?

Vic handed his ticket to the stewardess. "I'll be back in a week."

"But…what?" she asked confused. "I thought you quit."

Vic nodded as he stood at the entrance that led to the long walkway to the plane. "I did. I am taking over my father's company because he is retiring, whether I like it or not he says. I figured I might as well do some good if I absolutely have to take over the company, turn it around."

Reba suddenly felt very stupid. "Then why Italy?" she asked

"I visit my grandmother every year around this time. I check up on her. I make sure she's ok and has everything she needs." He said with a smile.

Reba blushed a violent red. "Oh" she said quietly.

Vic smirked. "You look cuter when you blush."

Reba smiled. "Shut up."

Vic chuckled. "I'll see you when I get back." He started walking backwards down the hall. "I'll call you while I'm on the trip."

Reba nodded. "Bye." She waved. She turned but then remembered something and turned back around quickly. "Vic!" He turned back to her smiling. She gave him the biggest smile and said, "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." She blew him a kiss and then the stewardess shut the door. Reba walked to the window and she didn't leave until his plane was nothing but a small speck in the distance.

End of Chapter


End file.
